


Orbital Mechanics

by Blackmarch



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Futanari, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmarch/pseuds/Blackmarch
Summary: Ami seduces Usagi in a moment of passion. It starts a bit of a trend among the rest of the inner scouts.





	1. Orbital Mechanics: Ami

**Author's Note:**

> A commission, the first chapter of 5, as ordered by ranmatoushin on Questionable Questing.... Read, and enjoy.

Ami Mizuno was not, by nature, an outgoing individual. Quiet, thoughtful, unassuming, focused, and intelligent; not one to speak unless it was absolutely necessary… and she was almost painfully shy outside of the few people she knew. That was her. The quintessential wallflower, her face always in a book and her head in the clouds… or on her next exam. Same thing.

 

Either way, outgoing wasn’t something she could claim to be.

 

Ami looked up from her book, startled as Rei slammed her hands down on the study table. Some scrambling was done from everyone else, a glare from Makoto and a yell of ‘hey’ over the taller girl’s nearly spilled drink, left completely ignored by the almost wild-eyed shrine priestess.

 

“How did you do it?” It was actually rather unnerving how _large_ those eyes were, Ami thought, how eerily focused Rei was on Ami’s face, even as an eraser bounced off the side of her head—thrown by Minako from her spot on the floor while she picked up her freshly fallen school papers. “Was it black magic? Pacts with an eldtritch power from beyond the stars? Has the Dark Kingdom returned and no one told me?” Rei threw her arm out to the side, eyes still locked onto Ami’s even as she pointed at their leader, Usagi; hunched, huddled over what she was doing in embarrassment now that someone was paying attention to her actually _working_ … over a pile of homework and assorted reference materials. “Explain this! Explain why there isn’t a comic in that textbook! _What did you do?!_ ”

 

She was much better than she was before, that was true—making friends had changed her over the last two years. _Having_ friends, her first friends even, had changed her over the last two years... as sad as it sounded—but she was never going to be what anyone could call a social butterfly… and she accepted that. But sometimes, especially in situations like the one she had just found herself in…. Ami wished she was capable of doing more, being more than the proverbial deer, staring into the headlights of social traffic.

 

If she’d been _better_ , she’d probably have been able to figure something out. Had on option or two; a deflection, a tangent that would have distracted Rei long enough for Ami to figure out how she was going to answer, or not answer, such an… _inadvertently_ loaded question. An option other than nonchalantly adjusting her reading glasses and sticking her head back into her homework like some sort of scholastic ostrich, anyway.

 

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ami coughed, shaking fingers setting her glasses askew as she focused on the material in front of her—Math. Basic trigonometry that she could do in her sleep. The chances of anyone that knew her actually buying into the ruse she’d set up were basically nil… and wow, she was _terrible_ at being nonchalant—and away from the sudden sharpness in Rei’s eyes at the first sight of weakness, of blood in the water… which Makoto and Minako had noticed as well. Teenage girls were the same as sharks, if you tilted your head just right. ”Or what you are accusing me of, but this is a time for _study_ and—”

 

“I'm never getting married!” Ami jumped, her heart sinking somewhere low, somewhere around where her upper intestines ended and her lower began; eyes darting about for the closest exit as Usagi slammed, face first, into her homework with a muffled wail... and Ami found that there weren't any exits. Not any more. "I'm sorry, Momma! Papa! Don't hate meeeeeeee!"

 

If Ami had been in a different time, a different place; she'd have been pleased at just how quickly everyone moved at that. The way Rei kicked the table to the side, opening up the lanes of fire even as she threw a sobbing Usagi to the floor. How Makoto had put Ami into a picture perfect chokehold in the time it took to blink. The way Minako had backed away, hands clasped over her mouth; eyes sparkling, jumping in place as—wait. What?

 

"You beautiful, beautiful woman!" Minako crowed even as Usagi continued to cry; their fearless leader having moved into a nearby corner, homework in tow—It was nice to see Usagi taking her work seriously for once—as Minako grabbed a pale, and somewhat shivering Ami's hands… why did choosing between a Burning Mandala to the face, or coming clean have to be so _hard._ "You actually did it! I knew you had it in you!"

 

"Minako." Ami tore her hands out of Minako's to claw at the iron grip around her neck as it became the slightest bit tighter... and was it her, or was it getting a hard to breathe? "Are you saying Ami is possessed.... And that you knew? Because if you are, and this was another scheme to get one of us laid, I swear to Kami I'm going to—"

 

"What? No! Of course not!" Minako dismissed Matoko with a wave of her hand. "Possessions are like cheating. Boring. What I'm saying, is that Ami grabbed onto a joke about a hentai doujin I made once, and put it into practice!"

 

"What."

 

“It was a tale of two women; a tutor, her wayward student....” Minako sighed happily even as Makoto let go of Ami like the blue-haired girl had suddenly burst into flames, a goofy smile on her face even as Usagi’s cries grew even louder, “ _and spankings._ ”

 

“Mina-” Ami coughed, rubbing her throat as her words came out a little lower than she’d intended. The sheepish wave she got from  a blushing Matoko didn’t make it feel any better. “Minako. That- that isn’t something you can just-”

 

“I can.” Minako interrupted sternly, now completely serious. “And I will. As your friend—”

 

“Please, don’t.”

 

“—And the Senshi of Venus, I order you to tell us the story of how your forbidden love came to be.”

 

“...What if I don’t want to tell you?” Ami took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose, happily ignoring the way Rei fell on her butt while muttering about ‘being too late’. The issues _that_ brought up wasn’t something Ami was willing to deal with at the moment. She could deal with the guilt of accidentally crushing Rei’s maiden heart under her boot later. “What if I want to keep this to myself?”

 

“Yeah. You could do that, if you wanted. But here’s the thing.” Ami looked up sharply at the overwhelming _smug_ that had just appeared in Minako’s voice, seeing her gesture into the corner where Usagi was still working. “Two people can keep a secret, if one of them is in bed.”

 

“Mina. No.” Matoko said flatly, after a long period of silence. “Its three people can keep a secret, if two of them are _dead_. It's been two years now, and I don’t think I’ve ever heard you get a saying right. I’m really starting to think you’re doing that on purpo-”

 

“Thank you, Matoko, but that really isn’t relevant at this point in time.” Matoko crossed her arms under her chest with a huff as she was interrupted. “What _does_ matter is that even if _you_ don’t feel like talking,” Ami felt her heart skip a beat, not in a good way, as she finally realized where Minako was going with this. In her defense, the things that came out of Minako’s mouth could be _distracting_. “We could just ask Usagi.”

 

“Now that’s just cruel, Mina.” Makoto leaned forward in her seat, “But go on. I want to see where this goes.”

 

“And you will.” Minako nodded. “Now, Usagi.” Minako stuck her tongue out at Ami while she ruffled the moon princess’s hair playfully. “You feeling up to telling us where the mean woman touched you? Want me to get a doll so you can show me?”

 

“Why do you have to make it sound like that!?”

 

“Well…. Fi-first she took off my clothes-” Usagi hiccuped even as she wrote down a paragraph on what, from what Ami could see, was a nearly grammatically perfect essay on the last days of the Tokugawa Shogunate. It had taken Ami awhile to get Usagi to stop dotting all her i’s with hearts. It had taken even longer to make her understand the difference between a comma and a period. Ami would have felt proud of her, if she wasn’t so sure she was about to have a heart attack. “And then she had me get on the beddddd, and then she put her mouth on my-”

 

“Okay. Stop.” Usagi clammed up as Ami held a hand out, “Just… just stop. I admit it. I seduced Usagi.” Minako clapped her hands, “And yes, some light BDSM might have been involved. Very light.”

 

“I love it when a plan comes together!” Minako fell to the ground and crossed her legs, reminding Ami of a child eagerly awaiting the start of storytime. “But you can’t just stop there! What happened next?”

 

“Do I really have to-”

 

“Usagi~”

 

“... Touche.”

 

\---------

 

_Storytime_

 

“Usagi.” Ami said tightly, frustration etched into every line of her body as she resisted the urge to take her textbook, and beat Usagi with it until the ink stuck. It was…. Difficult. Nearly overwhelming, really. “What do I have to do to make my words stick?”

 

“I don-”

 

“That was a rhetorical question, Usagi.” Usagi opened her mouth again, only to have Ami cut it off with a glare. “We’ve been over this. This material. We’ve been over this, so many times I can’t even count them.” Ami sighed at the nervous smile she got from Usagi, hand rubbing the back of her head as she looked anywhere but Ami’s eyes. “I just spent twenty minutes talking about the life and death of Oda Nobunaga. The cliff notes. All you needed to pass the test on Friday…. And what did you say to me?”

 

“I said-”

 

“You said you _missed_ it.” Usagi drew back as Ami poked a finger at her, “Twenty minutes of nearly non-stop talking, and you _missed_ it. I am not a recorder, Usagi. I am your tutor. I am also your friend, and friends like it when their friends listen to them. Even when you aren’t interested. Shocking, I know.” Ami closed the textbook and stood up, “And now, we are going to take a break from history.”

 

Usagi perked up happily. “We are?”

 

“We are.” Ami nodded stiffly, “For one, I need to go to the bathroom. For two, I am just barely holding back from beating you around the head with my notes.” Usagi’s face did a complete reversal, from happy to horrified as she looked at Ami’s notes. All 436 pages of them. It was funny, just how cathartic that was. “Any more history, and I think I might start yelling.”

 

“Oh. Uh…. Alright then? Does that mean we’re done with tutoring for-”

 

“Do you _want_ me to beat you?”

 

“Eep!”

 

\---------

 

_Now_

 

“Come ooooon.” Ami shot Minako a sour look as she was rudely interrupted.“Get to the spankings already!”

 

“All in due time, Minako.” Ami sniffed, “Unlike _some_ people, I know the importance of anticipation when it comes to stories.” Left unsaid was who, exactly, these people were. Ami preferred to let her friends think their way through their problems. “I have standards.”

 

“You’re really getting into this, huh?” Matoko chimed in as she supported a semi-conscious Rei on her shoulder. Poor thing still wouldn’t stop mouthing ‘too late’ though. It was starting to get kind of worrying. “Good for you.”

 

“If I’m going to do this, I might as well do it right.” Ami gave Makoto a nod. “Also, thank you.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

“You know,” Minako pointed out dryly, “That too much anticipation is, in itself, a form of torture, right?”

 

“Look, Minako. Who’s telling the story here? You or me?”

 

\---------

 

_Storytime_

 

“Damn it, Minako.” Ami complained about her absent friend as she flipped through yet another of Minako’s unsubtle hints, badly disguised as jokes. They needed to have a talk sometime soon, about how often illustrated pornography got ‘lost’ in her bathroom. “I get it already. Tutor plus student spankings equals scholastic achievement. Hilarious.”

 

It actually would have been, if Ami didn’t know that Minako was completely serious. She played a good game, but when it came to sex, Minako was all business. She’d gotten a little… intense over the years. She wasn’t exactly the best when it came to dealing with rejection, something that sadly happened quite a bit to the poor girl. More than it should, and it showed.

 

“Blue-haired teacher, blonde-haired student.” Ami grumbled, skipping over several of the more explicit pages. “Couldn’t be any more obvious if you tried….” Ami sighed as a page proved her wrong. You really could be more obvious. She’d recognize that bedspread anywhere, considering the fact she’d been using it for the last five years. “This is a custom. Where did Minako get the money to commission a custom?”

 

Leaving possibly commissioned porn lying around your friend’s houses was relatively harmless, compared to some of the things she might have done instead. _Had_ done instead…. Like that one time with the love hotel and the cake. Or the underage model shoot and the much too small bikini. Or the…. Anyway, there were worse things Minako could have done with her time and a stack of pornography. Much worse.

 

“At least her taste is getting better.” Finally done skimming—Done with everything, really. She’d just needed a moment to cool down, give her a face a wash—Ami tucked the doujin under the sink, behind the cleaning supplies. Even if it was porn, it was still a _book._ She’d come back for it later, put it somewhere out of the way. It couldn’t help being what it was. “I almost saw something approaching a plot this time.”

 

It had actually given her _ideas_ this time around. None of them she was willing to act on without a great deal of alcohol, or the sudden onset of a mental breakdown of course…. Shame. If even half of the things in that doujin were capable of turning a girl like Usagi into a student at Tokyo U….

 

“The things I do for my friends.” Ami, mostly, grumbled under her breath, mentally filing away those thoughts for later. Even if she was a little… annoyed with Minako at the moment… it didn’t mean she didn’t appreciate a good fantasy every once in awhile.

 

Now. Back to the grind. Kami have mercy on her soul.

 

\---------

 

“So Usagi,” Ami said in a long suffering manner, the stress headache behind her eyes one of the worst she’d felt in years. “What do Mitochondria do?” Ami wasn’t sure why she’d even bothered asking that. She already knew the answer was going to be—

 

“It’s the process that allows water into the cell!” Usagi said with complete confidence.

 

—completely wrong. Ami’s face fell into her left hand as she tried not to cry.

 

“No, Usagi. That’s Osmosis. We went over Mitochondria less than a minute ago. Please, try to pay attention.” A silence passed. Ami took her face out of her hand, her brows furrowed. Normally, by now Usagi would be crying about how Ami was being mean, or crying about how she was sorry for not paying attention, or crying about how it wasn’t her fault…. Maybe Ami was being more than a little unfair to Usagi here. It was the stress talking…. but she really should have said something by now.

 

“Ami… what are you doing?” Usagi asked. It took a second for Ami to process that Usagi had asked quietly. It took five more for Ami to process her words, and apply them to any action that she might be in the middle of…. And, apparently, her subconscious had been affected by Minako’s little gift more than she had thought.

 

Somehow, Ami’s hand had ended up on Usagi’s thigh. Thankfully over Usagi’s skirt, but the implications alone were just- the misunderstandings that could ensue over this could…. Usagi was surprisingly firm. Not that it mattered.

 

“I’m tutoring you, of course.” Ami hoped that had sounded like a normal enough start to her current strategy. Throwing up a smokescreen and hoping for the best. “Just trying something new- kinesthetic learning. Yes.” Ami felt something in her neck pop when she turned her head to look at Usagi’s work, willfully ignoring the reddening of her cheeks. Interacting with people was already awkward. Adding a reputation for sexual harassment wouldn’t help matters. “It’s a little more physical,” Ami coughed into her hand. “Personal, compared to how we normally study.”

 

“I noticed….”

 

“And that means we’re probably on the right track.” Ami said quickly, a bead of sweat running down the back of her neck as she gave Usagi a smile. “You’re not thinking about food, or games, or- or whatever you’d think about at a time like this. You’re in the here and now. Right?”

 

“Maybe….” Usagi squeaked as Ami gave her thigh a tentative squeeze, “Yeah. Yeah you’re right. Was I hungry? I think I was, but now I’m not sure.”

 

“You were daydreaming about food?” Ami rolled her eyes. “That explains a lot.” And she wasn’t even being sarcastic.

 

“I’m a growing girl!”

 

“Yes you are,” Ami idly commented, her hand starting to slip up Usagi’s leg before she caught herself.

 

\---------

 

_Now_

 

“And that was how it went for a while. I got as close as I could, just so I could rub Usagi’s thigh without issues,” Minako opened her mouth to let out a cheer, “Over her clothes, Minako,” then aborted it to cross her arms and pout. “It was surprisingly effective. Usagi actually starting doing better when I started… so I just kept doing it.” Ami explained, trying to be heard over Usagi’s cries of being molested. “It escalated.”

 

Minako was obviously disappointed.... But not so disappointed she couldn’t laugh at Ami’s misfortune. Jerk. Rei was still in her semi-comatose state, mumbling to herself to the side. Makoto in the last few minutes had somehow managed to get her off of her shoulder, and up against a wall.

 

“But that doesn’t explain the stripping,” Ami rubbed her forehead wearily as Makoto sat back down and began rolling her shoulder. Understandable, considering the dead weight that Rei had become. “Or the bed.”

 

“Or the oral!”

 

“Or the oral,” Makoto acknowledged. “All of that sounds like kind of a jump, you know?”

 

“I’m getting to that.” Ami sighed, “And could someone please hand Usagi a drink, _before_ she turns into a mummy?”

 

\---------

 

_Storytime_

 

“Usagi.” Ami said, withdrawing her hand from Usagi’s stomach. “When was the Meiji restoration?” They had managed to finish up the necessary materials for the upcoming biology exam in record time, not that ‘record time’ meant all that much when it came to Usagi, So Ami had decided to make another attempt at history again.

 

It had become a point of pride for her. She just couldn’t let this go anymore. She’d been in this position for over an hour, essentially molesting Usagi the whole time in the name of good grades and learning. There was only one way this could end now.

 

Usagi was going to learn something, even if it killed her.

 

“Um... 1600? Around there? I think?” Usagi said, unsure of her answer. Ami only sighed. “No?”

“No Usagi. That’s when the Tokugawa shogunate was formed.”

 

“Well… was I close?” Ami sighed again, moving her hand in a so-so motion. Usagi hadn’t brought up something about a tv show, so… so-so. Progress. “Oh wow. I can’t even remember the last time that happened.”

 

“Neither can I. It shows you’re doing well.” Ami shuffled away from Usagi, the both of them shivering slightly as cold moved into the empty space they’d left behind. “And because of that, and the amount of time we’ve been at this.... I think you deserve a break.” The second Ami said that Usagi jumped out of her chair.

 

“Woo! Snack time!” Ami didn’t even have the chance to blink before Usagi had run out of the room to raid her fridge. Knowing her she’d be gone for the next five to ten minutes… which is why, as soon as Usagi left, Ami found herself under the sink again.

 

“Which page, which page, which page.” Ami chanted to herself, trying to find the more explicit parts she’d skipped in the story. Yes, it might have been just a _little_ desperate, looking for teaching ideas in a hentai novel, but what she had taken from it had worked so far. If it meant that Usagi would ace a test for once in her life… then Ami was willing to do just about anything.

 

“Oh. Oh dear.” Was all Ami could say to herself, as she found what she was looking for and her face went beet red. “I’m not sure if I can do that. Maybe Makoto could, with all that training she does but-” She said, her face going even redder as she soaked in what was on the pages. “Maybe I was a little hasty.” Ami tilted her head to look at it from a different angle. “Do people really _like_ this sort of thing?”

  
  
“AMI!” Usagi shouted from outside her door. “I’m ready to study the Manga Reformation!”

  
  
“MEIJI RESTORATION!” Ami shouted back to correct her, her voice a bit more shrill than it should have been. “It is the Meiji Restoration! We just talked about it, Usagi! ” She glanced once more at the comic, the latest round of dialogue between the two, all Ami needed for her to commit to her current course of action. The soft touch obviously wasn’t enough for her goals…. Now, now was the time for… something drastic.

 

Annnnnd there was the mental breakdown. Right on time.

 

\---------

 

“So. Usagi.” Ami cleared her throat, “I’ve noticed that the new way of doing things has been rather more… effective, than I’d thought it would be.” Usagi looked up from her work, cheeks stuffed with what looked like half the contents of Ami’s fridge. “Which is why I believe it is time to progress to the next stage.”

 

Usagi mumbled what Ami assumed to be a question around the food in her mouth.

 

“Yes, this studying style comes with stages. Please swallow before you talk.” Ami sighed as, with a quick gulp, Usagi did so. “... I’m studying to be a doctor, and I still have no idea how you can do that without chewing. I should be doing the heimlich maneuver on you right now.”

 

“How many stages?” Usagi asked, completely ignoring Ami’s last, completely reasonable statement. “What are we on right now?”

 

“There are four, Usagi. WIth multiple variations of each four.” Ami steeled herself at the question, took in a deep breath, and started to explain… while switching to english, when appropriate. “I might have skipped over _first base_ and straight to _second_.” And they said looking up American slang wouldn’t be helpful, “So we’re either going to have to do some backtracking—”

 

“Awwww.”

 

“—Or we’re going to have to mix several of the stages together. If we’re quick,” Hopefully not. “We might even be able to hit _third_ and _fourth base_ before the end of the night.”

 

“Aren’t we going a little fast?”

 

“You have no idea...” Ami quietly said under her breath, Usagi shooting her a questioning look before Ami cleared her throat again. “Maybe just a little, but I think, considering the improvement you’ve been showing while under the influence of _second_ ,” Kami knows how that worked, but it did. “You’d be able to handle something a little more… complex.”

 

“Well, it sure sounds complex.” Usagi’s brow furrowed in thought, “Or at least american. Those words sound kind of familiar though. Something about spor-”

 

“You’re right. That was English, Usagi. Good job.” Ami nodded, interrupting Usagi’s train of thought as her mouth turned dry. Too close. Way too close. “Basically, what it means is that... what we did before? We’re going to have to escalate. Such an escalation would involve skin to skin contact.” Usagi looked taken aback at that as Ami pushed on. “All so that I may apply manual stimulation to said skin so as to maintain mental awareness and acuity without interference.”

 

“You want me to take off my clothes!?”

 

“Not all of it Usagi.” Ami held back a sigh of relief as her friend missed the actually important bits. Taking off your clothes? Ami could explain that without sounding like a pervert. Somehow. Saying ‘I’m going to fondle, then spank you until you learn’? That was going to take a bit longer to do. “Just your shirt is all we need at this point in time. Your skirt as well, for the best possible results.”

 

Watching the gears turn in Usagi’s head at that, was one of the most nerve wracking experiences of Ami’s life. Indecision, shock, embarrassment. The girl wore her every emotion on her sleeve, her thoughts something you could read just by looking at her face.

 

“Just my blouse?” Usagi whispered, her face red as the fingers of one hand fiddled nervously with the material of her upperwear. “This point in time? What does that-”

 

“It means, Usagi.” Ami returned the whisper, her eyes on Usagi’s as she gently grabbed the other girl’s hand in between her own. “You have a choice here. We can go back to what we were doing before. Be safe.” Usagi opened her mouth, “But that didn’t work before, did it?” Then shut it with a grimace, “Or we can keep going with this. With this new thing. You’ve already seen the changes, Usagi.”

 

“But….”

 

“We’re both girls here. You don’t have anything I haven’t seen before.” Ami said soothingly, falling as closely as possible into the role she’d taken. If this didn’t work, the embarrassment from this would follow her for the rest of her life. Ten-thousand years and change, if what she understood about Sailor Scout longevity was correct. That was a very long time to be unable to look someone in the eyes. “And I’ve already seen you change into Sailor Moon. Not much point in getting shy now, is there?”

 

“Wha- I-” Usagi’s mouth dropped open as she finally realized that, yes, Ami had already seen her naked. And that Usagi had already seen Ami naked. She’d seen all of her friends naked at one point or another, and vice-versa. Her mouth snapped shut with a click. “When you say it like that, being weird about taking off my clothes sounds really dumb.”

 

“Just a little, but we’re working on that. So,” Ami gave Usagi a small smile, “Are you going to lock the door?”

 

“Yeah. Okay. That makes sense.” Usagi nodded, letting out a bashful giggle as she stood up and scurried over to the door, fumbling with her buttons with one hand while tripping the lock with the other. “It would be kind of hard to explain why I’m in my underwear if your mom walked in, huh?”

 

“It would be, yes.” Ami kept her polite smile firmly attached to her face even as the last button came off, leavings Usagi’s blouse to fall to the floor, revealing pale skin and a white bra. “I’d be able to explain it,” No she couldn’t, “But it's probably best if we just avoid any possible misunderstandings from happening in the first place.”

 

“That would be pretty awkward.” Usagi agreed as Ami took her history textbook and moved to the center of the bed, eyes forcefully locked on Usagi’s face even as her skirt fell away. “So do I need to do anything else, or...?”

 

“Just come over here,” Ami patted the spot next to her, “So that you can lay yourself out next to me,” The blush that bloomed over Usagi’s face, overtaking the light pink she’d had before was nearly atomic. Not that it stopped her from sitting in the spot Ami had pointed out to her. “Then, you’re going to have to get on your stomach,” Ami grabbed Usagi’s hand, giving Usagi the textbook even as she laid herself out in front of Ami’s legs. “So that you can study.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“That’s it.” Ami answered, her throat almost unbearably tight as she got up on her knees and laid a hand on the small of Usagi’s back, right above the waist of her panties. “You don’t need to worry about anything else.” Ami trailed a finger slowly up Usagi’s spine, feeling the muscles under her touch tighten as the blonde held back a laugh. “I’ve got it handled.”

 

“Sounds easy enough.” Usagi shivered as Ami spread her fingers and dug in, making Usagi hiss at the feeling of a muscle getting worked out before she relaxed with a groan. “Feels a little weird though, getting a massage while I read. It feels kind of like a massage anyway.”

 

“Well the usual techniques weren’t working.” Ami said, kneading her palm in between Usagi’s shoulder blades. “So now I’m just going with the flow, trying out some of the more... unusual methods available to us.”

 

Even if it wasn’t considered the very height of medical soundness, massage, and its close sibling, erotic massage—a _huge_ jump in the relationship she had with Usagi, to say the least— _did_ have some proven, and substantial, benefits. Ones that only the most hard headed and, dare she say, _prudish_ individuals in the medical community would deny existed.  It lowered high blood pressure, helped deal with anxiety, and, supposedly, even helped cut down on the chances certain types of _cancer_. All good things to be rid of, to be sure.

 

If it weren’t for the fact that it would have killed, ‘the mood’, Ami would have pulled out her visor, looking for proof of the benefits that came with her current actions as part of a study…. Sadly though, it seemed that particular paper was just going to have to wait, for multiple reasons.

 

It wasn’t exactly likely that the Medical community would accept ‘My magical computer said so’ as proof.

 

She wondered if Usagi would ever realize just how much Ami was giving up at that moment. Most likely not. The context would just go over her head. Maybe if she gave the princess a couple of years, time for her to mature, to look back on this with a critical eye—

 

Usagi giggled, squirming at the gentle caress she felt at the back of her neck, along her shoulders and over the straps of her bra.

 

—And more than just a little laughter.

 

“Remember to focus on the text Usagi.” Usagi groaned, pouting when Ami pulled her hands away, “What I’m doing for you is pointless if you don’t work for it.” Once she was sure that Usagi was settled in, actually working as soon as she turned the page, Ami began again. This time the stroke was firmer, in the space between her shoulders.

 

“You are…” Ami grunted, left hand wrapped around her right wrist as she pushed down. “Surprisingly tense.” The princess was all but goo in her hands after the first hint of motion. The first pop of from her spine, the release of a couple of years of tension enough cause for her moan. “Much more tense than I’d expected.”

 

Much, _much_ more tense. Did Moon Healing Escalation not work on stress related maladies? Questions, questions, so many questions.

 

“Well… yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?” Usagi questioned, lowering the book to turn her head and look at Ami. “I worry about things too, you know?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Things.” Ami raised a pointed eyebrow, giving the book a nod and waiting for Usagi to turn her head. “Important things. Like….”

 

“Go on. What things?” Stopping, Ami sat up and rubbed her wrists, her brows furrowed as she realized the angle was completely wrong for this sort of work. Her wrists were starting to ache. It didn’t take much thought after that for her to realize what she had to do. “Don’t mind me. Just read, and talk.”

 

“Um- Well….” Usagi squeaked as Ami lifted her skirt and swung a leg over Usagi’s body, straddling her, Ami’s crotch rubbing against the small of Usagi’s back with every push. Even if it didn’t help with Usagi, it wasn’t exactly… unpleasant. “You know all the things we’ve done, over the years, and stuff?”

 

“Of course.” No matter how long she lived, one hundred years to ten-thousand, she’d never be able to forget. Since she’d become friends with Usagi and the others, the last few years had been the best years of her life. By far. She wouldn’t give them up for anything, even if some of that time wasn’t… exactly something she’d like to remember. “What about them?”

 

“We’ve been fighting, almost non-stop for _years,_ Ami.” Ah. So that was it. Understandable… and also more than just a little worrying, in hindsight. Post traumatic stress was a very real issue with her and her friends. “Destroying evil after world destroying evil until, after a few years of kinda, sorta peace, I’m supposed to rule over the entire solar system as its Queen.” They both shivered, for different reasons. Usagi, no doubt in fear of the responsibility that came with the position, and Ami from Usagi’s shivering. That had felt _interesting_. “I know I’m not exactly the smartest girl around… but I worry about stuff too. You know what I mean?“ Ami actually stopped her massage at that to bite her lip, pausing for a few beats before replying.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Ami sighed. “Put down the textbook, Usagi.”

 

“What? But I’m not done ye-”

 

“I appreciate your newfound dedication, but put it down.” Usagi looked back, eyes wide and filled with worry. “Please.”

 

“I- yeah.” Usagi nodded slowly, eyes looking over Ami’s face as she pushed the book to the side. “Did I… did I do something wrong?”

 

“No.” Ami shook her head quickly, “Not you. Me. I just realized that I, well…” Leaning down, she started working on Usagi’s back again. “I’ve been a horrible friend.”

 

“That’s a lie.” Usagi spoke up, her voice so firm it was almost shocking. Almost. It was good to see she was taking this seriously. “If it weren’t for you, none of us would be here.”

 

“You could say the same about all of us, Usagi.” Ami said as she grabbed Usagi’s shoulder and gave it a pull, the resulting pop forcing out a moan. “The problem is, is that I didn’t talk to you about those times. Those times when we might have- you know.”

 

“It’s not that bad….” Usagi said with a wince, relaxing when the other shoulder went the way of the first. “I’m doing okay… I think. I don’t think about it much….”

 

“Usagi.” A hand at the blonde’s neck, smoothing out the muscles there turned her into goo. “We died.”

 

“... For me.” Usagi whispered.

 

“For you.” Ami agreed, cutting Usagi off at the pass. “And you died for us. For the world.” Letting herself slowly fall forward, Ami laid herself completely over her friend, her chin over Usagi’s shoulder. “And I’m not talking about when we ruled over a long dead kingdom. I’m talking about two years ago. When you were fourteen, and you gave your life for everyone.”

 

Usagi sniffled as Ami’s arms wrapped around her neck. “Thank you.”

 

\---------

 

_Now_

 

Sobbing was the only sound that could be heard now. Minako, by herself, had already gone through a box of tissue. Rei had snapped out of her shock induced fugue stage long enough to wipe away her tears from her face with the edge of her sleeve. Makoto pretended that something had gotten in both her eyes. Even Ami, how had gone through this personally and had thought herself all cried out, was forced to dab at still unshed tears.

 

Usagi though…. Usagi didn’t change what she was doing in the slightest. Crying any harder than she already was, was an impossibility.

 

“Whyyyyy!” Minako wailed as she tore open another box of tissues, monopolizing that one as well in a very short game of keep away.  “I just wanted to hear about your forbidden love! And spankings! Whyyyyy!” A slap from Makoto to the back of her head got the box out of Minako’s hands for everyone to share. Makoto wasn’t gentle.

 

“I-” Rei sniffed, gratefully taking the tissue Makoto handed her with a quiet thank you. “I didn’t realize…. We didn’t talk about what happened - that time, did we? Together I mean.”

 

“No.” Makoto crossed her arms over her chest, obviously uncomfortable as she began biting her lip. “We didn’t. Not that I can remember…. And damn if this didn’t get deep fast.”

 

“This is _just_ like a soap opera….” Minako muttered. “Not nearly as fun to watch on this end though of the screen though.”

 

“Emotional whiplash _sucks._ ”

 

“Usagi and I talked about this. We were planning on bringing this whole thing up later, at a better time.” Ami sighed, “But plans change. You know that.” Everyone grumbled in agreement. Story of their lives. “Everyone was here, it was relevant. Important too even if it was more than a little… jarring.”

 

“Yeah. Like a car crash. But,” Makoto raised her hand, looking vaguely embarrassed. “I’m just wondering though… what does any of that have to do with spankings? Or forbidden love?”

 

Everyone turned to look at her with varying levels of disbelief. Or, in Minako’s case, pride. Makoto wasn’t sure what to feel about that, besides somewhat ashamed.

 

“Are you _serious,_ Mako?” Rei hissed.

 

“What?” Makoto replied defensively, hands upraised. “Ami got me _emotionally invested_ in this whole thing. She’s got a real gift for storytelling.” Ami preened a little as Makoto jabbed a finger at Rei. “And I’ve known you for much too long, to believe that you aren’t interested as well. You aren’t fooling anyone, except maybe Usagi. And I’m not too sure about that one anymore.”

 

“Wha- What does that even-”

 

“You know what it means.” Rei flinched at Minako’s suddenly serious tone. “Be honest with yourself, even if it's just for now. No one would think any less of you for it. We’re friends with Michiru and Haruka, aren’t we? None of us mind.” Minako smiled and patted her on the hand, eyes flicking into the corner where Usagi still sat. “Though…. Some of us wouldn’t mind more than others, I think. If you know what I mean.”

 

“... I don’t get it.” Rei tensed up at the sound of Usagi’s, still watery, voice. “What does Rei have in common with… aren’t they….” Makoto began rubbing her temples while Minako struggled not to laugh. “Ooooh.”

 

“ _Damn it, Minako._ ”

 

“I tried to be subtle. You all saw it. Don’t look at me like that.” Minako laughed nervously while Makoto placed the tissues in Rei’s lap. She was probably going to need them. “Ami did her job too well.” The glare she got from Ami could have killed a youma in midstride. “Sorry.”

 

“Well. Seeing as the mood has been broken. Again.” Minako started to noticeably sweat. “We are just going to have to talk about what happened at that point later.” Ami gave her eyes another wipe. “Extensively. I’m getting on with the story, and skipping some of the more… emotional parts.” She sighed, “And getting onto what you have all been waiting for. You bunch of perverts.”

 

“ _Yes_!”

 

\---------

 

_Storytime_

 

After - after the talk they’d just had, the both of them were completely spent. Crying, laughing into each other’s arms, lying side by side as years of stress fell away. If Ami had known, had realized, maybe she wouldn’t have been able to cut if off at the start, before it had-

 

“Stop that.” A sudden slap on the back, broke Ami’s train of thought. “I can hear you thinking about stuff.” She hugged Ami even harder. “Don’t.”

 

“I was just….” She sighed, “Wondering about, if I had just-”

 

“And I said don’t. It’s not going to help anything. Trust me.” Usagi giggled. “Not thinking is something I’m good at.” Ami snorted, “We already talked it over. Don’t make what happened any bigger than it already is.” Ami huffed again, this time from the sudden finger to the ribs she’d just received. “That’s an order from your princess!”

 

“... Alright.” Ami huffed, amused. The sudden squeak Usagi made, from the hot air ruffling her hair made Ami laugh.. “As long as it's from my princess.”

 

“... Are you making fun of me?” Ami snorted. “You’re making fun of me!”

 

“Just a little.” Usagi pushed herself away from Ami, cheeks puffed out, looking up at Ami’s face. “Couldn’t help it…. Sorry.”

 

“ _Too cute_.” Ami thought to herself, seeing her own reflection in Usagi’s eyes. Something she’d seen before, multiple times over the years, sure… But something had changed. Something she couldn’t quite put her finger on…

 

Ami blinked. Usagi blinked back. They had just realized that they were - close. Very close… close enough that Ami could feel Usagi’s breath against her face. Ami would never be able to say why they came closer, or who initiated the kiss that came with it. A small one. Lips grazing against each other, and nothing more.

 

“A-Ami?” Usagi breathed out, unresisting as Ami took her lips again. It was soft, gentle. Awkward as well. Slow and clumsy, only the sound of Usagi’s happy murmurs keeping Ami on her current course.

 

There were no fireworks. Lightning didn’t run through her body. Usagi’s lips didn’t taste like the finest wines or chocolate. She actually tasted like tea. Tea, and strawberry jelly on toast. In other words, this was nothing like her romance novels, the dozens of books she’d read. Her first kiss was nothing like that, like them, at all.

 

But then it ended, all too soon. Feeling dizzy, head light and body warm, lips still tingling as Usagi started to unbutton her blouse. Neither spoke a word. They didn’t need any Ami realized as she began fumbling with the catch of Usagi’s bra, finally understanding the difficulties involved in removing another girl’s clothing.

 

Usagi giggled, giving up on Ami’s clothing to reach around back, gently pushing Ami’s hands away. A quick twist, one that made Ami blush with embarrassment, and it was done. Straps falling to the sides of her arms, cups only barely hanging onto her chest as Ami pulled her blouse up and over her head, reaching for the latch of her own bra right after, blue cotton and stripes.

 

Another kiss shared, another fumble of the fingers. Face burning with embarrassment. Excitement. The joy of life, catharsis and the touch of a loved one. Laughter. It was nothing like her books.

 

“Just-” Usagi swallowed, and gave Ami a nervous smile, right as she let her bra drop, revealing her breasts. The sight of firm, smooth flesh, capped with pink, made it hard for Ami to breathe. “Be gentle with me, okay?”

 

It was _better._

 

\---------

 

_Now_

 

“.... This is so sweet, it hurts.”

 

“ _Don’t make me beat you, Minako._ ”

 

\---------

 

_Storytime_

 

“I was about to say the same thing, actually….” Usagi cooed as Ami moved closer to her, smile bright as Ami laid her out on the sheets. “I- this isn’t-” Cupping Usagi’s face with a gentle hand, Ami swallowed, and gathered her thoughts. “I’ve never done this with anyone before.”

 

“With… with a girl, you mean?”

 

“With anyone.” Ami tasted salt when her tongue touched her lips. Salt and strawberries. “You’re the first.”

 

“Oh….” Usagi hummed, nuzzling her cheek shyly, cutely against Ami’s hand as the blunette began lowering her head. “I guess that means I’m pretty lucky, huh?” She closed her eyes. “I thought I’d be the only one. To not have - you know….”

 

“Same.” Ami laid a kiss at the corner of Usagi’s mouth, a gasp falling from her lips as she finished straddling her friend, chest against chest. “This is - new. For the both of us.” Different. Interesting. Worth it. “We’ll just have to learn together.”

 

“.... And you’re supposed to be my tutor.”

 

A grind into Usagi’s body, one hard enough to cut her laughter short, was the only the first retort Ami had to give. The kiss after, open-mouthed, aggressive, _hungry_ —a moment of overwhelming instinct, screaming for her to take advantage of such an obvious opening as the one Usagi had given her. An opening that was quickly taken.

 

Gasping, Ami felt one of Usagi’s hands rest on the back of her head, fighting back in the only way she could, Pushing back, hand on Ami’s hip as she began forcing her own tongue against Ami’s in a play for dominance or, at the very least, parity, a sense of equality. That was something that Ami couldn’t help but respond to, her knee coming up in between Usagi’s thighs, the resulting moan easily muffled by Ami’s mouth pressing down over hers. It was a game of one upmanship, one where the competitors tried to see who could show the most passion. Tried to see who could give the most _pleasure._

 

Ami had come to find that she liked playing that game. She liked it - quite a bit. A thought—a series of many—that she would have found to be unthinkable barely an hour ago. It was funny, just how quickly things could change—

 

Ami hissed as Usagi fingers tangled in her hair, the other hand starting to knead the flesh under the bluenette’s skirt even when Ami got a grip on the lining of her underwear, working it down from side to side when it caught on Usagi’s hips.

 

—When emotions ran high. When you finally realized, confronted - things that you thought you had left behind…. Not that Ami was complaining. Not now. Not when they were finally _dealing_ with it after so long, even if it was like _this_.

 

Breaking the kiss with a pop, a string of spit connecting them before it broke; Ami began to move down, lips brushing against what felt like every inch of Usagi’s body. A pair of rabbit themed underwear fluttered to the floor, kicked off the end of Usagi’s legs.

 

She’d never thought of herself as a lesbian.... But things could change, would change, if the circumstances were right.

 

“You should probably get a pillow, Usagi. I’ve never done this before.” Ami spoke while she looked at Usagi’s face; eyes teary, skin flushed, hair tangled. Feelings of _want_ obvious in her every movement. “And neither have you. We have no idea what to expect. And,” Ami felt that she might as well have been looking into a mirror. “Getting a noise complaint would be… awkward.”

 

“But I’m not _that_ loud….” Ami raised an eyebrow. “I’m not!” Ami gave her a _look_. Usagi withered. “... Fine.”

 

\---------

 

_Now_

 

“Are we there yet?” Minako spoke up, eyes narrowed as she looked at Ami with suspicion. “Or is this going to be another thirty minutes of talking about life, love, and the meaning of exis-” Minako fell, screeching when Makoto finally tackled her out of her seat.

 

Ami had to admit though, even if it did look rather - painful from where she was sitting… Minako had kind of had it coming.

 

“ _What the hell did I say, Minako!?_ ”

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

\---------

 

_Storytime_

 

It had taken a while. A minute, two, five minutes at most, to make sure that there weren’t going to be any… problems, on either of their ends. A pillow clutched to Usagi’s chest, over her mouth, with another under her hips. Ami at the edge of the bed, with her head in between the blonde’s thighs, Ami’s arms wrapped around them to keep them still and to keep her steady.

 

Ami licked her lips, unable to keep her eyes on any one place— _Clitoris. Labia majora. Labia minora. Pink. Flushed…. Cute_ —for too long, thought processes in the middle of what was, essentially, the sexual equivalent of cram school. Remembering the basics, what to do and what not to do as she leaned in close to Usagi’s shivering body.

 

Stopping right before contact, Ami nervously licked her lips.

 

This was the point of no return. Stopping now would be, in its own way, a form of harm to the both of them. Emotionally. Mentally. Socially, most definitely socially. What she was about to do would change… things. More than it had already, and she didn’t know if those changes would be good or bad.

 

“Ami?” The bed shifted as Usagi took a peek over her pillow, looking just as nervous as Ami felt. “You should just….” Usagi took a deep breath, “Do what I do.” Then laughed. “Don’t think about it. Please?”

 

“... Alright.” Ami said with a nod, pausing to bite at her lip before laying a kiss on Usagi’s mound. Usagi disappeared behind her pillow again with a sighing groan, her thighs jumping under Ami’s hands. “Good idea.” Slipping down a bit further, flushed with embarrassment, she pressed her upper lips against Usagi’s lower. “We’d have been here all day otherwise.”

 

Ami started slowly, softly. A gentle exploration of Usagi’s lower lips that had the moon princess twitching, hips jerking in one direction or another with every lap and prod of Ami’s tongue. Taking it as proof that she was doing something _right_ , Ami pressed a little harder, her tongue going straight through the middle of Usagi’s slit, teasing at the inner flesh.Usagi’s back arched, her arms tense, forcefully keeping her pillow pressed against her mouth to suppress her cries.

 

It was one thing to know, mentally, scholastically, about female anatomy. Another thing completely to experience it first hand, in a more - intimate setting. A setting so far out of the range of her experience that it just didn’t, _couldn’t_ compare. Same with the stack of romance novels she kept behind her bookcase and out of sight, or the - literature Minako had taken to leaving around her house…. Ami’s face scrunched up, feeling a bit of regret as she made a note to herself to throw out some of her more… anatomically questionable novels.

 

Nothing could really describe the taste either, Ami thought to herself, tuning out Usagi’s muffled wails as Ami dragged her closer, dug her tongue in deeper. In their own way, her recreational material had been almost useless, full of prose and embellishments in their descriptions. Peaches. Cream. Strawberries. Morning dew and the smell of sunshine, funnily enough.

 

The real thing though? Ami had nothing to compare it to, leading her to the simple conclusion that—

 

Usagi whined a little as Ami pulled her tongue out of her, hurting Ami’s ears with a loud shriek of pleasure as Ami grazed Usagi’s clitoris with the pad of her thumb. Usagi was reduced to low moans and a little bit of crying as Ami skillfully used her tongue and fingers

to slowly, and gently pull her clitoris out of it’s hood.

 

—There really wasn’t anything to compare it to. Usagi tasted like, well… Usagi.

 

“Ami…. Plea-” Usagi gasped as Ami added another finger, her eyes flicking upwards, enjoying the way Usagi’s mouth fell open slightly when she pressed her lips against the upper part of Usagi’s slit. “This is-” Usagi screamed again, the testing suck Ami had just given her almost enough to throw her off before she stopped. “Slow down!”

 

“I’m- I’m sorry. Got a little - excited.” An understatement. Hesitating, thinking. Her heart skipping a nervous beat at the the sight of the wet patch she’d left behind, shining in the light. The stain in the comforter and the slick feeling under her lip. “Did you mean you wanted me to stop? Or,” She pulled her fingers out out of her friend’s entrance, “You need a rest?” and wiped them on the bedspread as she caught her breath. “It's just, your taste is really - interesting, and I-”

 

“Don’t stop. The problem,” Ami winced. “Was that you were going a little - fast.” Usagi gasped for breath, Ami taking the time to wipe her mouth and get over the feeling of wanting to disappear off the face of the earth, “Just a little. Nothing bad.” And relax. “I’m fine now, if you still ar- Oh!”

 

“Slower.” Ami sighed—In relief or disappointment. She couldn’t say which—as she spread Usagi’s lower lips with a thumb to either side, revealing her friend’s inner depths in all their glory. “I can do that.”

 

Usagi nodded, breathing heavy as, unlike before, she set her teeth into the pillow in her hands instead of hiding behind it. Watching closely, and letting out a low whine when Ami inserted her fingers back inside of her. Moaning instead of shrieking, legs tensing instead of kicking when Ami started tasting her again. Lapping at her inner lips and curling and twisting her fingers in a way that Ami knew, from delightful experience, was all that was needed to begin the final push.

 

Sensing this, Ami began a more - moderate, form of the actions that had brought them to a stop. Lightly stroking Usagi’s clitoris with a free hand even as he continued fingering her. Darting licks and taps instead of devouring. Judging by the way Usagi’s voice had just gone up what sounded like an octave, crying out her name, Ami was doing something right.

 

A breathless hiss, a scream without air came from Usagi when Ami replaced her fingers with her tongue. The blonde’s back arching, eyes fluttering shut as her insides began squeezing at the tip of Ami’s tongue and a wave of wetness splashed against Ami’s lips and down her chin.

 

\---------

 

_Now_

 

“And that’s it.” Ami dusted off the front of her skirt as she stood up, “Done.”

 

“That was- phew.” Makoto said while she fanned her face with her homework. “That was something alright. That was….” She looked up at the ceiling. “That was definitely something. Damn it's hot in here.”

 

“....” Rei stayed quiet.

 

“What?” Minako said, visibly bemused while she held a fresh ice-pack against the side of her face. Ami couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit amused. She’d be fine by the morning. “You- You can’t just end it there!”

 

“... I just did.”

 

“But, no! Where is _your_ sapphic experience? Where is the bondage? Where is the spanki-!” Minako’s face paled as her jaw, and the bump on her face, disagreed with her attempt at yelling. A tear came out of the corner of her eye. Ami cringed. “-ng. Ow.”

 

“Serves you right….” Makoto grumbled.

 

“....” Rei stayed quiet.

 

“You only wanted to know what had happened with me and Usagi.” Ami explained, ignoring proper grammar for the sake of the moment. “And I told you. If you want to know about what happened between Usagi and _I_ ,” Ami gestured at the kitty-cat clock on the wall. “You’re going to have to ask me when it isn’t eight at night. I have to get home.”

  
“But….”

 

“Sorry.” Ami stood up, wallowing in schadenfreude as she started scooping up her notes. “You’re just going to have to ask me later. Preferably when we’re not studying, Minako.” Hopping on one foot when she slid on a discarded notebook, but otherwise doing fine, Ami made her way towards the door. “I’ll see you all at school tomorrow.” Ami paused. “Usagi.”

 

“... Yes?”

 

“My house. At four.” Usagi hunched in on herself. “We’re going to have a talk about your choice of words.”

 

“Alright….”

 

“ _Oh my kami_.” Makoto whispered. “When did my life turn into a soap opera? All this sexual tension is just…. When?”

 

“ _Spankings.”_ Minako hissed as she grumpily switched her ice bag to the other cheek.

 

“....” Rei stayed quiet.

 

And, at that, Ami left. Jumping down the stairs two at a time and running out the door, leaving a whole room full of questions and silence.

 

“I know,” Everyone turned to look at Rei. “Shibari, if that’s your sort of thing, Usagi.” Rei pressed her hands to her cheeks as she blushed. “Bondage, I mean.”

 

“So _forward!_ ”

 

And, at that, Usagi eeped. Leaving a whole room full of even more questions.


	2. Orbital Mechanics: Rei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not particularly happy with this one.... But it's what the commissioner wanted!

Grandpa Hino sighed as he wiped off his brow with his handkerchief. It took a while, and despite the cool temperature and slight breeze, it was sweaty work. Necessary work. Work that he’d rather not be doing, honestly…. But he had done it.  
  
The shrine was now completely clean, and it had only taken four hours.  
  
“And just in time to do it all over again tomorrow.” He laughed at his old joke. His really,  _really_ , old joke. The joke was in fact so old that it had been passed down from Shrine Keeper to Shrine Keeper since the Edo period. He’d already passed it down to his granddaughter. She often said it to herself without realizing it.  
  
Speaking of his granddaughter….  
  
“Back from the store, I see.” He waved at his granddaughter as her head popped up over the top of the stairs. She’d really wanted to pick up a few things today, so he’d offered to pick up the slack. He was going to feel it in the morning, sure. Getting older definitely had it’s downsides, but if it helped out his granddaughter he would gladly do it. “What did you get? Groceries? Magazines? Some more of those comics you and your friends love so much?”  
  
She had enough on her plate, and that was without counting what she and her friends got up to. She was nowhere near as sneaky as she thought she was. Giving her a bit longer to act as a child was such a small thing to do.  
  
“Oh, this and that. Things. Nothing for you.” She said as she reached the final step of the shrine. As he got older and his bones began to creak, he realized why his own grandfather used to curse the moron who decided that a hill was the perfect place to build a shrine. Another tradition that most likely started with the person himself as he got older, and would be passed onto Rei as she herself got older. “I wasn’t able to find everything that I wanted, but I honestly didn’t expect to find as much as I did.”  
  
He wondered how long that would be sometimes. Other times, he wondered if she would even get old. She raised the wide variety of bags that she held in her hands as emphasis, more than half of them black, while looking somewhat sheepish.  
  
There was a good chance that she’d look like that forever. Magic could be strange, when it had the mind to be.  
  
“Well, that’s good. A shame about the rest but,” He started simply, not giving away his suspicions. It’s not too often you went to stores that gave out black bags. “Better a glass half-full, yes?”  
  
“Yeah.” She said as she walked by him at a faster pace than normal, her pale skin somewhat flushed. “Usagi is coming over later today.” So snacks, “We’re going to be listening to a new CD I got.” And music, “So it might be a little loud.” Then the normal things teenagers did, or so he assumed.   
  
“And you couldn’t bring this old man a magazine to tide himself over while you had fun?” He lamented playfully, “Ah well… I guess I’ll just have to be satisfied with you bringing pretty girls around….”  
  
“Grandfather!” He choked as his granddaughter spun around, face going pale as he caught a glimpse of what, exactly, was in those black bags. Before he’d met his wife, he’d led a rather…  _interesting_  life. There were parts of it he didn’t care to remember. Parts that had him screaming, deep within his soul.  
  
He still woke up in a cold sweat sometimes, thinking that the Miroku clan needed his help again.  
  
_I think my vagina might be haunted!_  
  
He slapped his face lightly to clear his head. He did not need to remember any of that. He had buried that deep in his psyche with the help of many, many therapists. Therapists who themselves needed therapists. It was a cycle that never ended… and back to his Granddaughter's sex life. A much more pleasant topic.  
  
“Well I think I’ve earned myself a break.” He said dully as he put his broom away, a worried Rei following him with her eyes the whole way. “I’ve heard many good things about the Jakotsuyu bathhouse in Adachi, and it’s black waters.” He said as he started to gather the supplies needed for the bathhouse. “A little vacation sounds like just the thing for an old man like me.”  
  
“... How long are you going to be gone?”  
  
“Who knows? I’m old. I’ll probably fall asleep, maybe with the help of a pretty woman or two.” He chuckled to himself. He was an older widower. Not dead. Plus his wife would only be upset at him if he wasn’t a gentleman to any and all of them. “You’re not going to have a party when I leave, are you?”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Then we have nothing to worry about.” He shooed her off as he looked for his wallet—Sailor V always got his heart pumping. “Have fun with your friend, and I’ll be back in a few hours.” Finding it under his futon he started to make his way off the grounds at a fast shuffle. “Make sure to wash the sheets when you’re done!”  
  
“ _W-what are you implying!?_ ”  
  
The old man cackled to himself as he made his escape.  
  
\----------  
  
“She’s late.” Rei said to herself as she nervously worked the piece of rope in her hands. She didn’t forget did she? She wouldn’t put it past the dumpling head…. Or worse. What if she  _had_ remembered? Remembered, and decided not to go through with it.  
  
She should have known. She should have known that Usagi wouldn’t have been interested in her beyond ‘just friends’. Rei had screwed everything up. She’d destroyed what they had, screwed up everything that they’d had together over an impulse. I know Shibari. What kind of proposition was that?  
  
“Kill me.” Rei moaned into her hands, untangling the knot in the rope that left it looking like a miniature noose. No need to give herself, or anyone else, ideas. “May lightning strike me down.”  
  
It was in the middle of this call for divine judgement, that Rei heard a knock on her door.   
  
Rei shrieked, throwing herself backwards off her bed, which lead to her cracking her head against the floor.  
  
She took it - poorly.  
  
“Rei~” Rei stood up, cursing as she hastily rubbed the back of her skull. Why did wood have to be so  _unforgiving_? “I’ve got the snacks and candy~”  
  
Rei sighed and composed herself, padding her way towards the door on light feet. Her face perfectly smooth as she opened the door to see her friend, her  _crush_ , now that she admitted it, holding up a plastic bag.  
  
“Did you forget what we were going to do today, Usagi?” Rei said flatly. “Because we’re not listening to cds.”  
  
That was more of a background thing. A mood setter. Not the main attraction.  
  
“Of course not!” Rei forced herself not to blink in the face of her friend’s blunt cheerfulness, “It’s just, when me and Ami—” or twitch at her admission, “Oops, Ami and  _I_ , sorry, get together, some snacks and water go a long way!”  
  
“How long do you normally-”  
  
“Hours!”  
  
“Kami damn it... just-” Rei stood aside and ushered Usagi in with a hand on her back. She resisted the urge to put her face in her hands. “Get inside, before someone sees you.” That was just what she needed, senseless gossip to round out her day.  
  
“It’s a good thing you live at a shrine, Rei.” Usagi said as she slipped off her shoes. “You’re not all that good at being sneaky.”  
  
“... You’re the last person I ever want to hear that from.” The hypocrisy coming out of Usagi’s mouth was staggering. “Just get in my room, dumpling head.”  
  
“Okay okay. Sheesh. Someone’s impatient….”   
  
“I had to work up to it, okay?” Rei said as Usagi walked into the room and fell on her bed. Rei took some time to glance at what Usagi was wearing. A Long sleeved shirt and a pair of pants. Nothing special, but perfect in their own way.  
  
Rope marks could be, would be, difficult to explain at best.  
  
“Wow.” Usagi intoned, taken aback as Rei allowed her robe to drop, showing off the outfit she’d put together for the occasion. “I didn’t think you’d be able to find a suit in your size so quickly!”   
  
Rei coughed, sheepishly. “You can’t, actually.”  
  
Usagi tilted her head in reply.  
  
“Something like this would cost hundreds of thousands of yen in custom orders and months of time. Months where I’d have to constantly watch my weight, to keep the measurements in line.” Rei turned her head bashfully. “Which is why I asked to borrow your disguise pen.”  
  
Usagi snorted, a painful sounding, roaring thing as she clapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
Was using an ancient magical artifact, older than Earth’s oldest known civilization for a sexual rendezvous disrespectful and irresponsible? Yes. Yes it most definitely was. The thing was though, black and red dominatrix gear, lace and leather sized perfectly to you to lift, separate, and accentuate, wasn’t exactly something one could get off the rack. Neither was the three inch, black as pitch heels, or the ruby studded choker and opera gloves.  
  
Sometimes, to get what you wanted, Rei had found, some desecration of ancient history was a necessary evil.  
  
“ _Luna is going to kill you!_ ”  
  
“Only if she finds out.” Rei pointed out, riding crop in hand, “And I don’t think that’s going to happen anytime soon,” As she tapped it threateningly against her palm. “Right?”  
  
Rei really did not need that particular lecture.  
  
_Now, Rei.The disguise pen is a valuable tool. Not a toy you can use to live out your deviant sexual fantasies. Now, put on this chastity belt._  
  
_Really_  did not need.  
  
“Right!” Usagi let out a nervous laugh. “I’m not going to tell her!”  
  
“Good girl.” Usagi jumped when Rei snapped the tip of the crop against the palm of her hand. “Now strip.” Rei turned her back on Usagi and breathed in deep, composing herself again as she reached for a cd case. “When I turn around, I expect you to be completely in the nude. Do you understand me?”  
  
“Yes, Re-”  
  
“Yes,  _who_?”  
  
“Yes... mistress?”  
  
“Better.” Rei murmured as she picked out a cd, one of the few she’d arranged beforehand so she wouldn’t be forced to look through them. Momentum was important. “But I expect it not to sound like a question the next time you speak.”  
  
“Yes, mistress!”  
  
And Rei had been having second thoughts about spending that couple thousand yen on instructional videos.  
  
A couple of abortive attempts at handling with the gloves later, and Rei had managed to get the CD into the player. Some Visual Kei group that one of the girls at her school had recommended. She personally didn’t see the appeal.  
  
Rei pursed her lips, disappointed, and more than a little displeased to see Usagi covering herself. She readied her crop.  
  
But once again. Background. The music didn’t really matter, Rei thought to herself as she turned around to see that Usagi had done as she was told. Had actually gone beyond, every stitch of her clothing folded neatly on top of Rei’s desk.  
  
  
The only high-pitched noises that mattered here were Usagi’s.  
  
“Why are you hiding yourself?” Rei snapped.  
  
Usagi yelped, jumped, when the riding crop came down across her right hip, leaving a glowing red mark, quick to fade.  
  
“I ordered you to strip so that I could see your body,” Rei scoffed as she put the tip of the crop under the now furiously blushing blonde’s right breast. Lifted it, before dismissively letting it drop back into place. “Not so that I could watch you act like a bashful schoolgirl, Usagi.”  
  
Usagi looked taken aback at that. Actually surprised. Still excited though, thankfully enough. Rei wondered what it was she’d expected was going to happen, when she’d walked in here.   
  
“Put your arms behind your back. Both of them.” Rei said as she circled around the other girl. Ran a finger along her collarbone, already starting to moisten with sweat. “Head up. Back straight. Chest out.”  
  
Something much more tame than what was currently happening, most likely…. And this wasn’t nearly as hard as Rei had thought it would be.  
  
Usagi stiffened at yet another touch of the crop, a simple tap on the ass that made it bounce. Made her shiver.  
  
Usagi was rather - pliable. A joy to work with so far.  
  
“When I say strip, what does it mean, Usagi?” Rei’s lip turned up into a cruel sneer as she came back around to the other girl’s front. The poor thing was already shaking, her face as red as a tomato as she stared at the ground. “Go on. Tell me.”  
  
“It means,” Usagi shuffled in place, eyes flicking upwards in a moment, so quick that, before Rei did so much as blink, they fell back towards the floor. “You want to see all of me, mistress.”  
  
Rei hummed approvingly as she reached out, “Very good, Usagi.” And caught a rosy pink nipple in between her fingers. Gave it a pinch, a twist that made the blonde gasp before Rei let her go. “It seems that you  _can_  learn.”  
  
“Yes, mistress.”  
  
Rei had to turn around at that, hiding the flush that had come to her cheeks under the guise of extracting several objects from their bags. Something that she had planned to do at a later point in time, objects she hadn’t planned to show now moved up the table. She couldn’t show weakness of any sort.  
  
Rei turned around, a bundle of rope coiled around her arm. A strap-on in hand, it’s colors perfectly aligned with the rest of her outfit. Black plastic. Red leather. Hemp. All presented to her deathly silent friend.  
  
She wasn’t Ami. This wasn’t that sort of atmosphere. Breaking character would be the death of her. The death of her chances of getting anywhere further with this.  
  
“You know what these are for, don’t you, Usagi?”  
  
“I - can guess?” Usagi said before yelping as her other hip received a welt to match the first.  
  
“I did not tell you to guess.” Rei found that Usagi’s back could become even straighter. “I asked if you knew what these were for.”  
  
“... For me.”  
  
“Well you’re not wrong.” Rei said, amused as she threw the strap-on onto her bed and moved around to Usagi’s back again. “Not quite right, but not wrong.”  
  
“Oh, kami….”  
  
Rei leaned into Usagi’s ear, pressed her chest into the other girl’s back, “Just keep doing what I say,” And grabbed her wrists. “And I’ll make sure to - correct you, as we go along.”  
  
Usagi sucked in a breath and shuddered. Jumped as Rei started wrapping wrapping her wrists in rope before her thighs began rubbing together in excitement.  
  
Things were starting to go the way Rei had expected them to.  
  
Rei placed her riding crop down, saying nothing as she took the rope in both of her hands and stretched it taut. She started off simple. A knot, and then wrap the rope around the wrists to make a cuff, before she took the loose end and let it fall over Usagi’s chest. Take the other end, then feed it through the cuff, then repeat for the other side.   
  
Usagi said nothing. Did nothing as this went on, the only sign of how anxious she was being her suddenly quickened breathing. Good.  
  
Taking the rope, Rei ran it under Usagi’s armpits and breasts to around the back. Quick and efficient, even with the short break she’d taken to lift Usagi’s breasts so that the rope could pass under. When the rope came around again, it took even longer to complete as Rei, in a fit of pique, lifted Usagi’s breasts by the nipple, making the blonde squirm as she pinched and pulled them upward, taking her time.  
  
Usagi was a surprisingly good sub. She’d only squealed or bit her lip, not even a single complaint coming out of her mouth since they’d started.  
  
Rei wondered if that was something Ami had done, or if that was just Usagi…. She couldn’t find it in herself to mind either way.  
  
The next bit wasn’t nearly as exciting as the ones before. A loop. A twist. A final knot and her work was finally complete. Usagi was bound, tied in a way that greatly emphasized her breasts, while leaving her vulnerable. Giving her a feeling of helplessness as Rei took control of her fate.  
  
That was something that Rei couldn’t help but appreciate, deep down.  
  
Rei made a big show of inspecting Usagi. Poking. Prodding. Teasing the blonde as she tried to cover herself up, even with her arms behind her back. It was during this inspection that Rei noticed that Usagi’s thighs were beginning to look rather… moist.  
  
“You’re enjoying this I see.” Rei had to suppress the urge to squeal at just how  _well_ this was going, “How-” Before she grabbed Usagi by the crotch, slid her middle finger between the Blonde’s puffy lips. “Adorable.”  
  
Usagi whimpered as Rei pulled her hand away, looked at it, then wiped it off on the blonde’s chest, leaving her breasts looking as if they’d been spattered with a thin covering of oil.   
  
Rei took up her riding crop again.  
  
“Now Usagi,” Rei said softly, her tone amused as she fit the crop under Usagi’s chin, forcing her to look Rei in the eyes. They were good eyes. Anticipation and humiliation. Very good. “I don’t think I have to tell you what comes next, do I?”  
  
Usagi shook her head, her eyes suspiciously moist as Rei took up the strap-on once more.  
  
“You’ve been a good girl,” Rei said as her fingers caught at the zipper at the crotch of her outfit. Pulled it down. “So I’m going to let you choose how I take you. What do you say?”  
  
“Thank you,” Usagi closed her eyes, and shivered. “Mistress.”  
  
“... A very good girl. _”_ Rei murmured as she adopted a wide legged stance “Don’t look away. Watch me.”  
  
Another deep breath and she was back in control. She examined the sex toy in her hands, made a show of it, to hide her nervousness. It had been a hard one to get. Hard enough, that she’d thought about asking Minako for help. A bad idea all around. She turned it over in her hand. A Strapless Strap on, for lack of a better term. Black, slick, plastic, held in place by a bulb that she’d have to place inside of herself.   
  
She glanced at the remote it came with, knowing that it also vibrated. She felt lightheaded just thinking about it.  
  
“How do you want me to take you?” Rei said, her voice shaking before she got it back under. Usagi hadn’t seemed to notice. “Standing? Against the wall?” Rei licked her lips, bit down. “My bed?”  
  
_Please say the bed._  
  
“I-” Usagi’s eyes flicked down, then up, then down again as she began to pant. “T-The bed? M-Mistress? That sounds-” She fidgeted. “I’d like it, if it was on the bed.” She decided. “If that’s okay?”  
  
It was better than okay.  
  
“I asked you what you wanted. You gave me your answer.” Rei nodded. She had Usagi’s full attention. It was now or never. As Rei brought it to her entrance it took everything she had not to gasp out loud when she felt the very tip of the bulb touch.  
  
It was perfect.  
  
Usagi watched the whole thing, panting getting heavier, eyes wider as Rei sank her end of toy into herself as far as it could go. Far enough that Rei thought she could taste blood as she bit her lip, holding back her moans. Rei couldn’t even imagine how it would feel when she turned it on. The thought of it was almost too much to bear.  
  
“Now turn.” Rei ordered trying to regain her momentum again as she steadied her breathing. Domming for the first time was a lot of work. “Lie down on the edge of the bed face down, and raise your lower half into the air.”   
  
“Yes Mistress.” Usagi dutifully said and obeyed. Which was a good thing. If Usagi had hesitated or even asked for clarification, then Rei was pretty sure she would have collapsed into a puddle of embarrassed, aroused, goo right there and then.  
  
It was embarrassing, just how much of this relied on Usagi  _not_  doing what Rei had expected or asked of her.  
  
“And I thought you’d been eager before.” Rei said as she gave Usagi a much more… in-depth, inspection with her fingers. Flushed, soft. A cute pink, with a freshly swollen clit. Pliable too. So wet that Usagi had no problems taking two of Rei’s fingers up to the knuckle. A spank from Rei, this time with her bare hand, made Usagi squeal. “Looks like Minako has some competition.”  
  
She couldn’t rely on that forever.  
  
“Ami has never done this for you, has she?” Rei said quietly before she leaned over Usagi, and pushed a hand into her back. “Penetrated you?” Fingers splayed, the bare tips running smoothly along the blonde’s skin before Rei stopped and pressed down further. “Taken you like this?”  
  
Usagi shook her head soundlessly, her face in the mattress as Rei took ahold of her heart-shaped hips. Lined her up with the strap-on, where Rei began to press against her slit.  
  
“Then I guess we’re both in for a treat then,” Rei cooed, flinched as she turned the toy onto its lowest setting, a gentle buzz that already had her insides clenching in response. “Dumpling head.” Before she started teasing Usagi, glad that she’d thought to hold the other girl down before she’d even started.  
  
Usagi was vibrating, almost as hard as the toy in between her lips. A constant that only got stronger as Rei stepped forward, put all her weight into her hips. Poor thing could barely even whimper, let alone scream like Rei knew she wanted.  
  
That was no good.  
  
“Come on, U-sa-gi,” Rei said teasingly, pronouncing each syllable of Usagi’s name to a thrust of her hips, forcing the blonde to squirm yet harder. “The only people here are you and me.” Rei gave Usagi another spank, forcing the flesh of her ass to ripple in a beautiful wave. “Moan. Scream.” Another slap on the opposite cheek caused it to join the first in terms of color. “Cry for me.”  
  
Usagi did nothing but moan into the mattress as Rei took a step forward. That just wouldn’t do. She had given Usagi a command.  
  
“I. Said. Cry. For. Me!” Rei commanded forcibly, each word being punctuated by another smack. Her hand was getting sore but that mattered not. Not in the face of discipline. Of domination.  
  
“Rei. Please.” Usagi cried out into the sheets, getting another couple of swats for her troubles.  
  
“That’s not my name.” Rei took a handful of Usagi’s hair in her hand and pulled her upwards. “What is my name?”   
  
“MISTRESS!”  
  
“Very good.” Rei said, her tone full of smug satisfaction. Usagi’s hair still wrapped tight around her hand, “You won’t like what will happen if you forget again.” As Usagi’s skin began to redden from the repeated spankings. “But you won’t forget again, right?”  
  
“I won’t, Mistress!”  
  
“I’ll hold you to that.” Rei said as she got into it. It took awhile to find a good rhythm. Too fast and she would find herself starting to edge towards her own climax in moments. Too slow, and she started to risk it slipping out of herself. A nice steady rhythm. One that had had Usagi crying out her name repeatedly. As she’d been told to do.  
  
This had been a  _great_ idea.  
  
“I think I’m going to-” Usagi started.  
  
“Not until I let you.” Rei interrupted harshly. “You don’t do  _anything_ unless I let you!”  
  
“Please!” Usagi cried as she bit the bedsheet out of pure need and frustration. Rei had mixed feelings about it.  
  
On one hand, orgasm denial could be an important part of the act. On the other, it was more advanced than what one should do for a first time. Admittedly, Rei was already pushing it as it was, dropping Usagi into the metaphorical deep end. She stopped once she was fully hilted into Usagi and leaned over to whisper something into her ear.  
  
“Usagi, I order you to-”  
  
What she was going to whisper would forever be lost as Rei used her hand to steady herself on the bed. A hand which landed perfectly on the remote control for the sex toy.  
  
“KAMI!” Rei yelled out as the vibe inside of her went  _mad_. It was too much! Way too much! Dear Kami, it shouldn’t be physically possible for something to vibrate this intensely! Her arm gave way and she collapsed onto Usagi, inadvertently driving the blonde completely into the bed with her body weight. Usagi wasn’t much better off, if at all.  
  
“MISTRESS! REI! MARS!”  
  
Usagi was so far gone, she couldn’t even keep Rei’s name straight.  
  
“Just- I need- I can’t-” Rei gasped, trying to communicate she couldn’t find the remote. Not that she could do much of anything at all. “USAGI!” Was all Rei could say as she grasped onto Usagi in an attempt to make the ground stop shaking.   
  
“REI!” Was all Usagi could say as she began to quake.  
  
The climax wasn’t so much a wave as a Tsunami of pleasure hitting them. They felt it in every part of their body, and as if they had been thrown backwards. They climaxed so hard that the sex toy was expelled from the both of them, purely from the clenching of their bodies, the expulsion of their combined juices creating a small puddle on the floor before Rei fell to her side.  
  
In the room the CD slowly blared on, looping, the loop counter on the front saying seven in glowing red font. The dulcet tones of Penicillin accompanied by the faint rattling of a still activated sex toy on a wooden floor. Usagi and Rei could barely muster up the energy required to breath, let alone move. They were empty.  
  
“I would…..I would start the Aftercare now…” Rei managed to say as her brain started to work again. “But I don’t think I can.”   
  
“It’s….okay.” Usagi muffled into the bed. “I can’t feel too much right now anyway.”   
  
“It’s…. It’s okay if I just lie here?” Rei said, her arm moving around Usagi’s back to pull her closer, as her vision started fade.  
  
Usagi snored.  
\-----------------------  
  
“After we came to again, five minutes later I untied her.” Rei finished sheepishly, her face as red as the planet she was magically attached to as she rolled a bottle in her hands. “And we found out, as we tried to get into the shower together, that there was such a thing as a too powerful orgasm. The end.”  
  
Makoto frowned.  
  
“ _Finally_.” Minako sniffed. A tear fell from her eye as she started to golf clap. “That was… beautiful.”  
  
“Thanks.” Rei said quietly. “I think.”  
  
“It wasn’t -  _bad_ , no.” Ami coughed into the book she’d put in front of her face, her voice muffled. “A bit shorter than I’m used to, but the imagery was rather…. Yes.”  
  
“Feeling a little,” Minako teasingly wriggled her fingers at Ami, making the resident bookworm slouch down in her seat with a whimper. “Inspired? Hmmm?”  
  
“ _Shut up, Minako.”_  
  
“You know, if you need a hand, I don’t mind lending mine~” Minako cackled and continued to do so, even as she received a hardcover book upside the head.  
  
“How shameless!”  
  
“Eh.” Makoto crossed her arms over her chest with a pout. “It was  _okay_. I guess.”   
  
Rei’s head snapped up with a glare.  
  
“If you’re the sort to just -  _dive_ into things. Getting to the meat of things without savoring the flavor.” Makoto tossed her hair. “But that’s not me. I like _my_ stories with some actual story behind them.”  
  
“There was a story!” Rei stood from her seat as her hand came down on the table with a slam. “It’s not my fault  _you_  can’t see beyond the obvious!”  
  
“The obvious was all there was!”  
  
“Ummm… I liked it.” A quiet voice said. Almost in complete synch all heads turned to where the voice was. Hotaru waved, blushing up a storm. “It was nice… I think?”  
  
“I honestly forgot she was here.” Rei palmed her face as she realized that Hotaru had just heard everything. “Michiru is going to kill us.”  
  
“Well….” Makoto looked at the ceiling. “Crap.”  
  
“... Could I hear a bit more?” Hotaru asked. Minako broke down laughing. “... Is that a no?”


	3. Orbital Mechanics: Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, another chapter of Orbital Mechanics! Also, one actually makes me feel kind of weird, because, well... It's been kind of all over the place, hasn't it? First chapter was cute, second chapter was angry bondage lesbians, and third...well... You should probably read on. *Laughs*
> 
> Anyway, here it is, as commissioned by ranmatoushin from Questionable Questing. Read, and enjoy.

Makoto perked up as she heard the front door of her apartment open.  
  
“That you, Usagi?” She asked, looking up from stirring the pot in front of her. “Because if it’s not—”  
  
Someone was going to get hurt. It wasn’t going to be her.  
  
“Yeah. I smelled whatever you’re cooking before I even got to your door.” Usagi slurred her words. “Delicious!  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes with a smile. Usagi was already drooling, as was only to be expected.  
  
“Well take off your shoes. I’m almost done here.” Makoro said. At the sound of two dull thumps, she rolled her eyes again. “I said to take them off! Not kick them!” Makoto chastised.  
  
The silence told her that Usagi was appropriately chastised.  
  
Ami and Rei had created a miracle, even if their methods were...suspect. Usagi’s grades were rocketing upwards with no sign of them stopping anytime soon. Her records of attendance at school had also risen, with the incidences involving her being late for, well,  _anything_ important having become nearly nonexistent...but there were just some things about Usagi that no one could change.  
  
“Just a couple of finishing touches,” She muttered grabbing a couple of items from the counter next to her. A few more seconds of stirring and she nodded to herself. She then whacked Usagi in the hand with the spoon when the blonde tried to get a taste. Usagi started to cry.  
  
Things like that were hardwired into Usagi at this point. Changing that would change the girl. That was just how it was.  
  
Grabbing a pair of bowls—one normal and the other Usagi-sized—Makoto filled them up before, with great skill and grace—in her opinion—she had both bowls perfectly balanced in her hands. A bit of deft and near instinctual footwork led to the food being placed on the table without a drop spilled.  
  
Keeping the ingredients off the furniture and flooring was a great deal more difficult than it looked. Makoto was proud of the fact that she’d mastered that skill.  
  
“Voilà.” Makoto giggled at herself. Foreign words, silly... “Homemade ramen. Enjoy.”  
  
The little noise of appreciation that Usagi made as she dragged her bowl towards her told Makoto all that she needed to know before she even asked...but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to ask anyway.  
  
An ego was a small and fragile thing.  
  
“I take it I my first attempt at Ramen was a success?” Makoto asked rhetorically... Then she couldn’t help but snort when Usagi looked up, her cheeks were puffed out like a hamster’s while a noodle hung out of her mouth. She then rapidly nodded and then went back to her food, shoveling in enough of it to feed a family of four within the first twenty seconds.  
  
Makoto just shook her head and picked up her own chopsticks. Her food was getting cold...and then, barely five minutes later, it was over.  
  
“That was great, Makoto.” Usagi said, patting her stomach before she added in a belch that shook the silverware in its drawer. “Better than any stand I've been to, that's for sure.”  
  
Makoto, swollen slightly with pride and Miso soup stock, stood up.  
  
“Like...I know I can be kinda slow on the uptake sometimes—”  
  
The brunette then walked around to Usagi’s back, the blonde blissfully ignorant of what was to come.  
  
“—but Ami has been working on my...” Usagi paused, her eyes glazing over for a moment as her cheeks turned red. When she came back to herself, Makoto’s hands were already tight on her shoulders. “Pattern recognition, and, even if Ami and Rei didn't start off like this…” Usagi turned her head up to give Makoto a smile.  
  
“How are you going to ravish me today?”  
  
Makoto smiled back—  
  
==========  
  
—and threw Usagi across the room by her shoulders. The splat noise as the blonde hit the wall, and then the screeching, wet noise as she peeled off of said wall was, in equal parts, satisfying and infuriating.  
  
They’d been doing this for an hour now, and Usagi hadn’t learned anything at all!  
  
“THIS ISN’T WHAT I WAS EXPECTING!” Usagi shrieked as she tried to scramble away from Makoto’s advance. “SOMEONE HELP ME!”  
  
“This isn’t hard, Usagi!” Grabbing Usagi yet again, Makato stood then bent backward, driving her screaming, blond friend into the dojo floor in a picture perfect German Suplex. “Fight back!”  
  
Usagi gurgled, then played dead. She’d already done that twice, and Makoto wasn’t going to fall for it a third time.  
  
“How did Ami and Rei do it? This is one of the most frustrating things I’ve ever done...and it’s not like I can just stop.” She then gestured at Usagi’s falsely comatose body. “I bought her the workout gear for a  _reason_.”  
  
A pink sports bra, pink grappling gloves, pink spandex shorts. That didn’t sound like much but it added up.  
  
“Well…” Hotaru—who Makoto had called over an hour earlier, just to be safe—sighed as she laid her hands on Usagi’s face, clearing up the minor bruising that had been starting to appear there. “They probably weren’t half as rough as you are. That might be it.”  
  
“Crazy talk.” Makoto quickly waved it off. “Ami threatened her with a spanking, and Rei actually  _gave_ her a spanking. I’m just moving things along.”  
  
Hotaru gave her a flat stare.  
  
“It’s just natural progression!”  
  
Hotaru moved her hands lower down Usagi’s body, healing bruise after bruise as she went. The flat stare continued.  
  
“... I might have been a little enthusiastic.” Makoto admitted. “But how many times have we died so far?”  
  
“Far too many,” Hotaru conceded quickly, “but beating up Usagi isn’t helping...and if it is, it isn’t doing it fast enough. I’m already starting to get tired.”  
  
Usagi wheezed. Everyone ignored her.  
  
“Are her muscles at least getting stronger from the healing?” Makoto asked hopefully.  
  
“That’s from micro tearing from exertion. It doesn’t work if it’s just deep muscle bruising from her getting thrown into a wall.”  
  
It was Makoto’s turn to give Hotaru a blank stare.  
  
“You guys keep forgetting that I’m in the room.”  
  
Makoto carefully kept herself from flinching. Hotaru wasn’t  _wrong._  She was just so quiet!  
  
“I hear things.”  
  
“It should work!” Makoto buried her face in her hands with a growl of frustration. “It’s a heavily physical activity! One where the goal is for Usagi to  _learn_!” She paused, then started breathing out of her nose as she realized she was grinding her teeth. Her blood pressure and her dentist’s bills should not correlate. “It makes sense!”  
  
So busy was she in checking if she had chipped a tooth, she nearly missed what Hotaru said next.  
  
“Well… It wasn’t  _just_ heavy physical activity,” Hotaru whispered.  
  
Makoto started rubbing her hands against her face.  
  
“I know...” Makoto groaned softly, wishing that her hearing hadn’t been as good as it was. “It’s just...Ami and Rei have their tastes. I have mine. It’s weird.”  
  
Makoto liked to think she was straight. The token straight girl among her little group of world saving tentative bisexuals and outright lesbians. She enjoyed hearing a steamy story every once in awhile—who didn’t—but she didn’t want to  _live one_. There was a reason why she’d taken up on declaring the gender— _male_ —of her senpai in recent days. Her friends never let up.  
  
“Makoto.” Hotaru just pointed at Usagi. Makoto followed that finger.  
  
Lying there, still pretending to be dead or very deeply asleep, was Usagi. With her butt high in the air. Her pink shorts that had slipped down. Dangerously so. Already almost halfway down the slope of her rear and onto the blonde’s thighs...and she hadn’t been like that before, that Makoto could remember.  
  
And she used to think that  _Minako_ was pushy.  
  
“Okay. Fine. Whatever. If that’s what it takes to get her to learn how to roll with a punch...” Makoto grumbled, then stomped over to the side of the room as a flash of inspiration came to her. Hopefully, something that would make this less awkward for her.  
  
“What are you doing?” Hotaru asked, just before she started tickling the end of Usagi’s nose with the end of a sock-clad toe.  
  
Usagi sneezed but kept relatively still even as that happened and Makoto dug through the blonde’s bag for what she was looking for. She was committed, Makoto would say that...and then there it was. Her prize. Her salvation. The end to her problems...or at least some of them.  
  
“Getting the disguise pen,” Makoto answered smoothly. “I’ve got an idea.”  
  
Whether that idea was a good one or not had yet to be seen. Anything that happened after this was Future!Makoto’s problem. Maybe her therapist’s as well, but mostly Future!Makoto’s.  
  
“Turn me into a—“ Makoto paused, gave Hotaru a sidelong glance only to get a happy and seemingly innocent wave in return...so she just mumbled the rest as quickly as possible. Enough to disguise what exactly she had said judging by the pout on Hotaru’s face, but also just intelligible enough that the pen took it as a command.  
  
With a flash of light that left Makoto blinking stars out of her eyes...it was done. The first part of her plan to make this just the tiniest bit less weird...to her. Weird was subjective—unless you were talking about Minako.  
  
“... What did you do?” Hotaru squinted suspiciously and turned her head to the side. “I can see the makeup...some eyeshadow and lipstick. A push-up bra...”  
  
“What else?” Makoto intoned dully as she sort of...waddle walked her way towards Usagi. Her shorts were feeling more than just a little tight at the moment.  
  
“Blush?” Hotaru shrugged, “You’re—kind of boring, aren’t you?”  
  
Makoto, realizing that Hotaru was staring at her face, like most people did when they talked to someone, understood the issue Hotaru was having. So, instead of feeling hurt and lashing out over how she wasn’t ‘boring’ she did the mature thing. The  _adult_ thing even.  
  
“What is that?!” Hotaru fell onto her back with a scream as Makoto turned and almost clocked her in the nose with ten inches of hot, heavy,  _ragingly hard_ , reproductive organ. Makoto, feeling as embarrassed as she’d ever felt in her entire life could only laugh, and feel somewhat lightheaded as Hotaru crab walked away. It was probably all that blood rushing into a part of her body that hadn’t existed a minute ago. “ ** _What is that!?_** ”  
  
“It’s what is going to get Usagi to finally learn how to break a hold,” Makoto said grumpily. She then marched over to where Usagi was still playing dead. Taking a moment to look down on her, Makoto put on her best sneer...and tried acting like a drill sergeant.  
  
American movies had some of the best acting.  
  
“Playing dead is for bears, Tsukino! Not for me!” Makoto shouted at the blonde. Said blonde immediately bolted upright when Makoto made to pin her. Good situational awareness there...if only she would show that more. “Bears wish they were as mean as me!”  
  
She wasn’t bragging about that. She’d wrestled a bear once. The poor animal hadn’t stood a chance.  
  
“Please! No more! I can’t take any more wrestling!” Usagi pleaded as she backed away, tears in her eyes and a step as light as a leaf on snow. “My arms hurt, my feet hurt, and-!” Usagi stopped when she took in Makoto’s current state. “Oh…”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“That…” Usagi swallowed loudly, her eyes taking on a different sort of look as she looked Makoto over. “You’re looking strong…” There was still fear in there...but if that shivering that had just started was  _just_ fear, then Makoto would eat her own wand. “This changes things.”  
  
“Does it?” Makoto asked, honestly curious. “How?”  
  
“I didn’t realize just how  _strong_ you were before today,” Usagi complemented. “Not until you had your arms around my neck and I could feel your abs against my back…”  
  
Ooooh. Compliments. Tingly.  
  
“Flattery isn’t going to help you, Tsukino.” Even if it was nice. It took time and effort to maintain her diet and exercise program when it came to just school and her social life. The seasonal planetary threats just made it nearly impossible. She worked  _hard_ to look this good.  
  
“Uh, well.” Usagi started to look around the room, anywhere but the package in Makoto’s pants as the much taller girl advanced on her. Like a machine, an unstoppable juggernaut. “Maybe we can talk about this? Like adults?”  
  
“That ship has sailed, Usagi.” Makoto feinted at Usagi’s left, causing the other girl to live up to her namesake with a dash to the right. Closer to the corner Makoto had been leading her into from the start. They needed to work on that. “Hotaru has shown me the light.”  
  
Hotaru continued to peek through her fingers while otherwise staying completely silent, even as Usagi sent her a betrayed look.  
  
“If I want you to learn anything...” Makoto said slowly, with a hint of excitement that she couldn’t deny hidden amongst the distaste. “Then I’m going to have to fuck it into you.”  
  
“... I see.” Usagi nodded. A beat passed...and then she bolted for the door.  
  
Makoto, expecting that, lashed out and caught Usagi by her cute little pink shorts. In the battle between Makoto’s strength, and Usagi’s determination to get away, it was the pink shorts that lost. With the sound of ripping spandex, Usagi shot forward and slammed into the wall for the fourth time that day.  
  
If it had been anyone else  _but_ Usagi, then Makoto might have been worried. The girl had a head like a sack of concrete.  
  
“Owie.” She said as she rubbed her head...then slammed back against the wall as she saw that Makoto had stolen a march on her. “Can’t we talk about this?” Usagi pleaded as she, seemingly, tried to figure out if her powers as Sailor Moon had a hidden ‘Phase through solid objects’ ability.  
  
She didn’t...and it was mostly just a lot of squirming and looking painfully distracting. Almost fetching, in its own way...but definitely distracting as all get out.  
  
“No,” Makoto said as she stalked towards Usagi. “This is apparently the only way you learn.” Makoto hid the shiver that ran up and down her spine at the new sensations. Is this what it was like for boys all the time? She wouldn’t have been surprised to learn that her nostrils were flaring, like a mad bull...if they were. Which they weren’t. “You have to learn, Usagi.”  
  
Besides...she’d already used the pen. Backing off now would have just been embarrassing. Also, were blue balls a thing? Because, if they were, she wasn’t exactly looking forward to that particular experience.  
  
“Yeah, maybe!” Usagi said shrilly enough to make Makoto’s ears ring. “But it didn’t involve anything like this! Or that!” Usagi pointed, her eyes focusing on the slightly twitching member, tracking it as it bounced around in Makoto’s no doubt ruined shorts. “Are you trying to kill me!?”  
  
“Drastic measures, Usagi. Drastic measures,” Makoto replied in an almost off-hand manner as she scooped up by her sides and pinned her to the wall. She then turned to look at Hotaru, easily keeping Usagi down even as she struggled the whole way through. Unconvincingly.  
  
“Oh nooooooo! I’m about to get ravaged!” Even for Usagi, this was just bad acting. A new low had been reached.  
  
“You should probably go. It’s bad enough you’ve seen this much.”  
  
Hotaru blinked through her fingers before she let them down and into her lap. “I actually don’t mind….If that’s alright with you…” She shyly said, her face growing even redder. “Haruka papa and Michiru mama are going to be mad if they find out about this either way...”  
  
“Uhh…”  
  
Usagi continued to shamelessly writhe against Makoto’s body.  
  
“I’m sixteen...I think.” Hotaru’s back straightened and she puffed out her cheeks. It was adorable. “Or twenty-something. I’m not sure. Either way, I’m old enough to learn about the world!”  
  
Makoto shrugged. True enough. “Whatever...but if they find out that’s on you.” She then turned back to Usagi who had decided to finally go still, panting for air as her ineffectual flailing came home to roost. It didn’t matter whether it had worked or not. What mattered was the action. Usagi was spent. “You know that you just hurt your chances of getting out of anything I do to you, right?”  
  
Usagi turned her head up and gave Makoto a sheepish smile in return. “Whoops~”  
  
_Bad. Acting._ The very worst. This was why they never left Minako and Usagi alone for thirty seconds at a time. Any longer than that, and they started to  _feed_  off of each other. A circle of insanity that had no end but the one the rest of the girls made themselves.  
  
“What are you going to do to me now, huh? What terrible, depraved—” Usagi ground her rear back into Makoto’s bulge, only to squeak, look down and back away as her underwear—also pink—proved a bit more flexible than she liked. If it hadn’t been for Makoto’s own, still intact spandex, the taller girl would have had the tip in by now, at the very least. “Kami, Makoto. Are you overcompensating for something?”  
  
Not again. Never again… Also, that had just been  _rude._  
  
“Of course not,” Makoto assured the blonde even as she kept the frown on her face out of her voice as she started pulling her shorts down. A penis made it surprisingly hard going. “Actually, I’m starting to think I should have asked for something bigger.”  
  
Rude enough to require punishment.  
  
Usagi’s breath caught in her throat, with Hotaru not all that far behind, as the monster in Makoto’s shorts was unleashed to slap against the small of Usagi’s back. The biggest, veinest, manliest rod of meat that Makoto could think of—thanks to more than a few magazines that she kept under her bed—and Magic could create...and then came the balls, plump and heavy but otherwise just for cosmetics...not that her body cared about that any.  
  
“...  _Bigger?_ ” Usagi asked, her voice hushed as her legs gave out, leaving Makoto holding an extra thirty pounds. “Why bigger!?”  
  
A good question. One with an even better—subjectively—answer.  
  
“Well…why not?” With muscles she didn’t even know she had, Makoto flexed. An almost instinctual thing that led to her... _cock_  slapping against her stomach before it came back down on Usagi’s back with a solidly meaty whack, making Usagi tensed up... “But if you actually need a reason, maybe it’s because—” Just as Makoto flexed again, then again, going to the beat of a metronome… The fact that the metronome started to sound a great deal more sticky in only a couple of beats just made it more interesting. “—I’m not sure that it’s enough for a mouth as big as yours.”  
  
Makoto wasn’t kidding about that either. The number of things she’d seen Usagi put into her mouth all at once could easily put her in the running for a record somewhere.  
  
“But we won’t know until we try, now will we?” Makoto lifted Usagi and put her over her shoulder, forcing the blonde to start struggling again as the brunette brought her back to the mat. “Let’s see how many holds I can put you through before you choke out.”  
  
“How many of those are there!?”  
  
“Enough,” Makoto replied cheerfully as she found the scent of feminine sweat and wild cherries coming off of her prisoner’s body a great deal more interesting than it had been a while ago...and then she realized she was getting aroused by those things and stopped being so cheerful. It seemed that, at the end, the disguise pen wasn’t  _wholly_ cosmetic...which is something she should have figured out earlier, once she’d noticed she was getting lightheaded. Oh well. “Some of them might even be real, depending on how well you do.”  
  
“How  _shameless_ ,” Hotaru whispered giddily to herself, forcefully reminding Makoto, once again, that she existed even as she passed the younger girl by. The sudden hitch in her stride was easily played off though, so no harm was done. “Are you going to do what I think you’re going to do?”  
  
“Is what you’re thinking of a revised gogoplata?”  
  
“... No?” Hotaru’s brow scrunched up in confusion as Makoto flipped a squealing Usagi around for awhile until she had the now much dizzier girl standing with her, chest-to-chest. “I thought you were going to have her give you a blowjob…not...whatever that is.”  
  
“Make the world stop moving, mama…”  
  
“And I’m going to get one,” Makoto agreed as she ignored the blonde’s punch-drunk rambling. Now wasn’t the time for that. It was a time for teaching. “But first—” Makoto fell backward with Usagi’s arms in the perfect position for a couple of leg-holds. “—you have to set the scene—” A position that was quickly taken advantage of, with her hooking her legs over and around Usagi’s limbs before the blonde realized what was happening, leaving her face barely an inch away from Makoto’s new appendage as the brunette wrapped her hands around the back of her head. “—before you get to the good stuff.”  
  
“... And now everything makes sense.”  
  
“Right?”  
  
“I’m hungry, guys…”  
  
“As you can see here…” Makoto motioned at Usagi with her chin, just in time for the smaller girl’s eyes to come back into focus. “Usagi is almost completely immobilized with barely an inch of wiggle room, either way, leaving her with only two options.”  
  
“Hey!” As if to prove Makoto right, Usagi started to struggle only to find she wasn’t getting anywhere fast. “How did this even happen!? Where am I!?”  
  
“And they are…?” Hotaru whispered from behind her fingers.  
  
“Escape…” Makoto began a slow and inexorable push  _down_ on the back of Usagi’s head. An action that Usagi, with all of her flailing, was completely helpless against. “Or swallow.”  
  
Hotaru began to lightly golf clap, reminding Makoto of an especially enthused salaryman at the end of a presentation. It was a hilarious image, but one that would have to be revisited at a later time.  
  
“Thank you, thank you,” Makoto grunted as the head of her  _dick_  touched Usagi’s lips, causing the other girl to, somehow, find the energy to get her head up against the pressure Makoto was putting on her, shaking her head the entire way. Too little, too late. The thought didn’t count. “Tsukino and I will be here all day.” Before Usagi could say anything, potentially ruining the little play they had going on, Makoto put some effort into it. Just for a second, but a second was all she needed to have the tip of her cock in Usagi’s mouth.  
  
Makoto shuddered at the sensation. Moist, tight, writhing wetness. Was this what it was like for boys? If this was even half of what they were looking for, then no wonder they were always chasing for that next big score. It was almost understandable.  
  
Hotaru started to fan herself on the sidelines, only visible out of the corner of Makoto’s eye as Usagi almost easily took her serving of Disguise pen created cock. Some tapping against Makoto’s thighs. More than a little drooling. Nothing to worry about.  
  
Usagi gurgled something unintelligible as Makoto hit the back of her throat. Most likely a question on how far she had to go. Something that Makoto considered almost unimportant when it came to the matter at hand, even as the blonde’s eyes bugged out of her head at the next inch and her face started turning red.  
  
“You’ve only got half of me so far, Usagi. Don’t black out on me now.”  
  
_Almost_  unimportant. Keeping your students in the dark about milestones like that was just mean.  
  
Makoto felt a thrill of fear rush through her when she hit the three-quarter mark. When Usagi’s throat started to bulge and Hotaru moved closer to the action. Makoto wasn’t exactly worried about Usagi. She hadn’t choked to death yet in spite of her best attempts. She’d be fine.  
  
What Makoto was worried about, was that Usagi had most  _definitely_ had much larger things down her gullet than a cock. If she bit down… No. Bad thoughts. Bad. Think of the good things. Like the fact that most of the vibrations from her attempts at talking were centered around her dick.  
  
If it hadn’t been for that last bit though, Makoto would have blown her load already.  
  
“Do you… That looks uncomfortable,” Hotaru started hesitantly, awe written all over her features as she moved just the littlest bit closer, just beyond touching range. “How can she breathe like that?”  
  
“... She’s breathing?” Makoto looked and saw that it was true. Usagi’s nostrils were flaring. Her chest was heaving. Her eyes were scrunched up and her body language wasn’t unduly panicked. She mostly just looked tired and embarrassed if anything else. “You sure?”  
  
“Yeah,” Hotaru said just before ‘out of touching range’ turned into ‘totally touching range’, “look.” She then grabbed Usagi by the neck. “Look.” She then gave Usagi’s neck a gentle, downwards stroke, causing Makoto's eyes to open up to their fullest in shock.  
  
She’d  _felt_ that. Not just the sudden, shocked swallowing that Usagi had done in response to Hotaru’s touch, but the touch  _itself._  
  
“No sputtering or panicked flailing… She’s not showing any of the usual signs you’d normally associate with asphyxiation.” Hotaru’s hand started to glow a light green while she continued to stroke Usagi’s neck, adding a tickling, fresh feeling to the whole thing that Makoto actually found somewhat enjoyable. “I have only one conclusion to make.” With the giggling that Usagi was doing, she wasn’t the only one. “Usagi is some kind of freak.”  
  
“What was your first clue?”  
  
A gurgled exclamation from Usagi ended up cut short as Makoto forced her all the way down to the base, leading to a renewed instance of struggling that, once again, led nowhere. Hotaru and her just kind of... _watched_  as she burnt herself out, her face turning even redder as she rubbed her face against Makoto’s spit-matted crotch, nose deep in the brunette’s pubic hair as she snorted like an angry bull...and she was still breathing.  
  
Yeah. That was some bullshit. She was going to have to bring this up to Ami or something sometime later. She’d probably get a medal for it...but that was later. Not now. They’d gotten sidetracked.  
  
Usagi was supposed to be learning something.  
  
“Now do you understand  _why_ being able to fight is important, Usagi?”  
  
Usagi didn’t reply. She just squinted as tears pooled at the corner of her eyes...which just wouldn’t do. Having a foot of meat lodged in your throat was no excuse.  
  
“Come on, Usagi. Even if this won’t make you black out, I know it can’t be comfortable.” Makoto flexed, causing Usagi’s throat to bulge in a way that had Hotaru  _staring_. The hip grind into the blonde’s face when she protested might have just been overkill...but if this was how it had to be, so it would be. Being able to get out of a hold was important. “One tap for yes, two for no.”  
  
The tap, just the one, came quickly.  
  
“There we go~” Makoto cooed, just as Hotaru overcame her shock and started to touch at things she  _really_ shouldn’t have, stroking up and down and essentially jacking the older girl off by proxy... Not that Makoto cared at the moment. That was just another problem for Future!Makoto to deal with...and Hotaru was old enough to make her own decisions. Maybe. It was complicated. “Was that so hard?”  
  
Another two taps, just as quick as the first. Taps that happened to coincide with Hotaru sneaking one of her hands under dress in a bad attempt at being subtle...which actually might have gotten past Usagi. Admittedly, she was rather distracted at the moment. But still.  
  
“I’m glad to see that you now understand the point to me throwing you around,” Makoto continued to speak barely a hitch in her voice, even as Hotaru found the head of her dick just an inch or so above Usagi’s collarbone. “This might be an extreme example of what you have to look forward to if you don’t learn how to fight...but it still applies. If you lose a fight bad things happen. Bad things like having your mouth used as a cum dumpster by the monster of the week.”  
  
Usagi made a squeaking, horrified noise while Makoto pretended not to notice how the hand under Hotaru’s dress moved faster at that. Everyone had their tastes. Weird or not, Makoto had no right to judge.  
  
“Which is why, as your friend, I’m going to show you the error of your ways in the least dangerous, and most expedient way possible.” Makoto’s mouth turned up into an almost shark-like grin. “You said you were hungry, right?”  
  
Hotaru stopped moving. Stared at Makoto like a deer that had just found itself in front of the headlights of a truck on the highway, and that there was a train coming on right after. Usagi just stopped breathing completely as her eyes snapped open and her body went slack from shock. In other words, the lights were on but nobody was home for the both of them.  
  
“Did you know that human sperm could be considered a superfood?” Makoto jostled Usagi’s slightly, bringing Hotaru back from wherever she’d been when her hand on Usagi’s neck was moved as well. It didn’t take her long to get back to what she’d been doing before, this time at an almost furious pace while Usagi continued to play dead. “Ami told me that...and with testicles as large as the ones I asked for, you'd probably be fine if you didn’t eat for a week.”  
  
“How about…” Hotaru panted and licked her lips, her eyes almost as dilated as Usagi’s were as she pushed herself to what was starting to look like a real doozy of a climax. “We try it? Put her on a diet, and see how it works out?” It was always the quiet ones…  
  
“Maybe we should,” Makoto mused as Usagi came back to life with a splutter and a hint, just a hint of  _teeth_. It was weird how little bit of fear actually made Makoto  _harder_ , but so was life. “Your mom  _did_  say you’d been eating too many sweets lately, didn’t she?” Makoto’s hold on Usagi became unassailable, all the little gaps and weaknesses that she’d put in for the sake of fairness, now gone as if they’d never been. “She’d probably appreciate a week of not being eaten out of house and home, the poor thing.”  
  
Usagi didn’t like that. She didn’t like that at  _all_. Makoto could see it in the set of her body. Feel it in the beat of fists against her thighs… This was a lot more fun than it should have been, being in charge for once. She’d have to be careful. This was dangerous. It might have even been addictive.  
  
“A little faster, Hotaru. Please.” Makoto mussed up Usagi’s hair, showing a bit of affection as Hotaru obliged. “I give it another thirty seconds, at most, before our glorious leader begins to understand the consequences of her actions.”  
  
She didn’t even  _like_  girls. That was Makoto’s last thought before everything went terribly, gloriously,  _right_. Her testicles pulled up, her vision went out and became little more than a blurry haze as she was finally allowed to let loose with a roar. An actual, honest to god roar, straight from her lips as Usagi frantically swallowed around her length and Hotaru fell on top of them both with an orgasmic shriek.  
  
It was chaotic.  
  
Usagi’s cheeks bulged out after the first twenty seconds, as even her ability to swallow anything that was put in front of her was overtaxed. Twenty-five seconds in, a thin stream had started to come out of her nose as her eyes rolled up.  
  
It was messy.  
  
When Makoto finally let go, Usagi was quick to back away. Coughing and hacking as nearly a foot of Kino left her throat in an explosion of white. An explosion that glazed her face and the front of her workout shirt, ruining the fabric beyond recovery.  
  
And it was, by far, the  _best_ thing that Makoto had ever felt in her life… She wouldn’t mind doing  _that_  again if it ever came up, even with the watery lipstick marks Usagi had left all along her shaft.  
  
“Was that,” Hotaru wheezed out as, after a long period of whimpering and twitching, she was finally able to sit up. “As good for you as it was for me?”  
  
“Better,” Makoto was quick to reply. “So much better.” She then raised her head up to look at Usagi who, seemingly, was too busy drooling a nearly solid mass into her hands to pay attention to what was happening around her. “How about you, Usagi?”  
  
Usagi, after a moment of silence eventually looked up as well with the expression, and the general look, of someone who had just gone through a war...and then she burped. Or sighed. Makoto wasn’t sure, but the end result was the same.  
  
She’d never seen anyone blow a bubble that big before. Sperm or otherwise.  
  
“I’ll take that as an ‘I’m not hungry anymore’.” Makoto’s cock spasmed one last time as it wilted, resulting in Usagi getting an extra coating for her torso. “Whoops~”  
  
_Bad. Acting._  
  
“Nice callback,” Hotaru piped. “That extra shot might have been a little much, but it was still nice.”  
  
“Thanks...and was it really? I’ve never done this before.”  
  
“I think so…” Hotaru held up her thumb and forefinger just an inch apart. “Just a little though.”  
  
“... So you think we should give Usagi a rest? She’s looking a little...” Makoto paused before taking a glance at Usagi… Who seemed to be in the process of blowing yet another bubble. “Out of it.”  
  
Judging by the giggle, this time it had been on purpose. Something that only proved Makoto’s point.  
  
“It couldn’t hurt… And don’t  _you_  need one? I mean, I don’t know much beyond girl talk and health classes, but don’t boys need time to recuperate after something like that?”  
  
At that, Makoto looked down as, almost as if it had been waiting for on a cue, the partially flaccid, and still dripping, member twitched. Then, before, both of their eyes, it started to slowly make it’s way back up. It was methodical as well, so mechanical that, if one listened, they could almost hear the sound of a car jack being worked as it did so. Barely fifteen seconds later and it was combat ready, with only the various fluids on it showing that it had already been used today.  
  
“Apparently not,” Makoto said. And then got a wicked grin on her face. “Break time’s over Tsukino!” Makoto shouted. Usagi was so startled that the bubble she was blowing popped, splattering the floor and wall with a bukkake fetishist's fondest dream as the light came back into her eyes.  
  
But I haven’t caught my breath!” Usagi whined as her face turned a color of red that even a lobster would have felt envious of. “What happened to fairness!?”  
  
No such thing in love or war...not that she loved Usagi or anything… Like that anyway. The best relationship here was friendship.  
  
“You think whatever evil organization or monster you’re facing will let you have a breather?!” Makoto shouted. It was obvious to everyone that it was just an excuse. Not that any of them were complaining about it, seeing where it was going and the fact that it was obviously true. The various kingdoms and demonic threats weren’t exactly ones for fair play. “You are still at my mercy, and you’ll continue to be until you escape or I get tired of you!”  
  
That was how it normally worked, right?  
  
Usagi managed to roll over onto her stomach before Makoto had caught up to her, smearing her glaze along the floor as she took a page from the penguins and started to slide away at high speed.  
  
Makoto could be forgiven for taking the time to stare. That had been completely unexpected, even by ancient magical reincarnated warrior standards...in her defense though, she was quick to react afterward. “Get over here!” Makoto yelled, as she rolled up onto her feet and into a sprint, almost having to work to catch up.  
  
In response, Usagi gurgled and popped another bubble before she got tackled into the floor with a squeak. It had been an inspired form of escape, but not one that could have lasted forever...the illusion of infinite lubrication was just that. An illusion, if a flattering one.  
  
“Got you!” Makoto grunted before she grabbed Usagi by the waist with both hands and fell backward onto the floor. It wasn’t long before Makoto had Usagi in her lap, unable to even voice a protest as Makoto’s arms shot under her knees and lifted them up, trapping her arms as well.  
  
“This is a modified Full Nelson.” Makoto panted as she shifted her grip to account for Usagi’s... _oily_ nature. “You can guess what’s going to happen to you if you can’t break this hold.” Makoto could have cut glass with her teeth at that moment. That was how sharp her smile was as she realized that, somehow, they’d ended up in front of a mirror. It was a good view.  
  
Usagi, covered in sweat and fluids. Breasts heaving, bouncing lightly in their covering. Hair mussed, lipstick smeared, her body flushed with arousal and exertion as her needy looking genitals positively  _wept_  for something to fill them.  
  
Makoto pressed her lips firmly against Usagi’s cheeks. Tasted herself under the overwhelming taste of Usagi before she pulled away, leaving a nearly luminescent green mark.  
  
This was going to be  _great_.  
  
“... Will it even fit?” Usagi asked, her voice still faintly moist. Like someone talking underwater.  
  
Hotaru, now at the back of the both of them, nodded fervently in reply.  
  
“I don’t know,” Makoto started with what some would consider an uncharacteristic amount of smug. “But I think,” Makoto stood up, finding it almost easy even with Usagi in her arms as she made her way towards a nearby chair, with Hotaru following closely after, like a rather horny puppy. “We’re about to find out, won’t we, lazybones?”  
  
And that was what made Usagi actually attempt the break her way free it seemed. Not food or a need to get out of work. A case of nerves, and the fear that Makoto wouldn’t be able to fit. All very understandable reasons as to why she’d panic.  
  
Of course, Makoto had failed to mention that most regular practitioners would have been hard-pressed to break such a hold. Let alone a tired, somewhat lazy, teenage girl that was still recovering from the deepthroating of her life. But that was okay. Makoto knew she’d be able to fit. That was what was important.  
  
“You’re really not all that good at this, are you?” Makoto commented as she sat down, legs spread wide with Usagi’s spread yet wider. “My first student and she has no talent for the Art.” She then sighed at Usagi’s squeal as she lifted the blonde up and directly over the tip of her erection. “You’re going to be a hard one to train into something decent.”  
  
“Ah…” Usagi smiled shakily into the mirror as Makoto lowered her to her doom. She then gulped as they touched and Hotaru got in between their legs. “Best two out of three?”  
  
Makoto didn’t even bother to dignify that with an answer. She just gave Usagi a half-lidded smile, licked her lips, and did what came naturally...and boy, was she  _glad_  that she’d asked the pen for her to be a ‘perfect fit’, because if she hadn’t, well—  
  
Usagi bucked in Makoto’s grip with a long, drawn-out wail as the tip at her entrance...was no longer at her entrance. Instead, it was  _inside_ of her, the sperm slicked flesh making the insertion into Usagi’s dripping pussy the easiest thing Makoto had done all day so far.  
  
—this would have been a lot more awkward, and almost a waste. It wasn’t like she’d just jam it in if it didn’t fit. This was her friend she was talking about. The new organ had a say in things, but it didn’t  _control_  her.  
  
“I didn’t expect you to be this tight, Tsukino,” Makoto growled into Usagi’s ear, riffing off of a hentai doujin she’d read once—a Minako special, just like all the rest—as she started bouncing the near insensate blond off her lap. “Not with Ami and Rei having had their turns.”  
  
It didn’t control her  _much._  It was a very loud voice in the decision-making process, was all.  
  
“ _Noooo~_ ” Usagi squeaked, half ecstasy, half ‘fear’ as, just like her lips up top, her bottom lips let something through that should have never fit. Ami and Rei were many things, but they weren’t the sort to buy giant dildos to… Okay. Rei was, but Makoto seriously doubted that the miko had even thought of it yet. “ _Don’t say thaaaaat_ ~”  
  
That made this moment special, didn’t it? A special kind of special, the sort with a name... What had Minako’s comic called it? ‘Molding her insides with her first cock’...? Where did Minako find this crap?  
  
“Well, what do you know?” Hotaru hissed, more than a little bit out of breath herself as she stuck a hand back under her dress. “It does fit.” She then reached out to touch Usagi’s bouncing and audibly sloshing stomach, seemingly uncaring of just  _what_  she was putting her fingers into to touch the very noticeable bulge there. “If barely...”  
  
While Hotaru pulled those fingers away to look at them, and the semen between them, Makoto busied herself with the important things. Things like the lesson Usagi was supposed to take away from this—the importance of self-defense in a highly active life of fighting evil—and reaching that next high. Together, if possible.  
  
Friendship and the things you did to keep it… Sacrifices to the altar of social interaction.  
  
“Come on, Usagi. Don't stop now,” Makoto teased, “You could still escape you know?”  
  
Usagi grunted in response, a shaky thing, coinciding with the throb that went through Makoto’s shaft as she caught sight of Hotaru cleaning off her fingers by sticking them in her mouth. The quiet moans coming from her implied  _things_  and pushed Makoto ahead of schedule by quite a bit.  
  
“What happened to all that heart? That fighting spirit?” Makoto hummed as Usagi’s insides fluttered around her and the already nearly overwhelming tightness took a turn towards the almost painful. “Where did that girl go, Tsukino?”  
  
And that was when Hotaru did something  _weird_.  
  
Leaning forward, the younger girl pulled her hand out of her mouth, and placed it on Makoto’s thigh for balance… Then licked Usagi’s stomach, making the blonde flinch and tighten up into truly painful territory as Hotaru started to do her damndest to lick Usagi’s body clean of anything Makoto might have left behind.  
  
If it hadn’t been for Makoto’s almost total control over her own body, the twitch on her face that she hid by giving Usagi another layer of green lipstick on her cheek would have been much more noticeable. Did she really taste that good, or was that just Hotaru? She didn’t think she tasted all that great...but from what Makoto understood the girl had never even had a boyfriend in this life or the last… So maybe that was just her making up for lost time?  
  
“Yummy…”  
  
If not, well… It wasn’t as if Makoto had a leg to stand on these days, now did she?  
  
“You have less than a minute before this monster conquers you, Usagi,” Makoto hissed as she started bouncing Usagi a little harder, the blond no longer even trying to pretend she wasn’t into this as her head lolled back. “The end of the world, the end of all of your friends is right here and unless you fight me…”  
  
The hand that had once been under Hotaru’s skirt came up, musky and wet, to caress Makoto’s still heavy sack. She then went under, to the more feminine parts beneath, and started to play with that instead, making Makoto’s hair stand on end and driving down the time yet further.  
  
If Usagi had any more than ten seconds at the current pace, the pace that Makoto had just driven up to the max… Makoto would eat her wand.  
  
“I—” Usagi started, her voice slurring as her head fell forward again. A kick from one of her legs. A spasm of the arms. Nothing of substance. Nothing with  _heart_. If this had been real… “I don’t think—I don’t—”  
  
“So it seems,” Makoto grit her teeth and bore it as her cock began to swell, Usagi’s insides started to contract, and Hotaru’s questing fingers touched an especially  _sensitive_  spot inside of her. “That’s it for the Sailor Scouts.”  
  
This time, when Makoto came, she came relatively slow. A heavy, molten heat that fought for every inch of progress as Usagi did her best to strangle the shaft into submission. From the head down, Makoto felt herself being put under a pressure that could turn coal into diamonds for the longest five seconds of her life...and then Usagi loosened up again, this time with an out and out shriek on her lips as Makoto filled her with enough cum to kill a normal man where he stood from dehydration alone.  
  
It was enough cum that if Makoto hadn’t been astoundingly clear about the fact that she wanted to be  _sterile_ … There was better than ninety percent chance that Chibi Usa would be calling her ‘daddy’... Why did that sound like fun?  
  
She needed to get rid of this thing, and quick.  
  
Finally letting Usagi’s arms and legs go, Makoto picked the poor thing up and off, setting of the closest thing to a tsunami as a good deal of what Makoto had given her ended up coming straight back out. On the floor, on Makoto’s thighs, all over Hotaru’s face… Oh,  _crap_.  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” Hotaru shrugged, her eyes closed tight and hair plastered to her head as she patted Makoto’s knee. “Just let me use the shower, and get a change of clothes, and Michiru Mama and Haruna Papa will never know anything happened.”  
  
Makoto sighed in relief, then felt...different, when the timer on the pen ran out and she was her again. Just her. Normal. When did normal become strange?  
  
“So, Usagi.” Makoto forced her voice to stay even as she talked to her trembling leader, who happened to not be dealing nearly as well as she was when it came to the aftershocks of their lesson. “Do you finally understand how you went wrong?”  
  
Usagi lifted her head, made a heavy, bubbling, rattling noise, then fell back into her puddle with a splat and a wheeze. She was dead to the world, for now...and Makoto would take that as a yes until proven otherwise.  
  
“What a mess…”  
  
“Yeah…” Hotaru slowly nodded. “I still want my turn though.”  
  
“ _What a mess…”_


	4. Chapter 4

Minako, contrary to the thoughts and opinions of just about everyone who had ever met her, could be serious. She wasn’t an airhead. She wasn’t a moron, a ditz or, blonde hair and a decent bust notwithstanding, a bimbo. What she was...was complicated.  
  
She could be nothing else.  
  
While Usagi and the rest of the scouts had been living out their lives as normal students, she’d been fighting. While Usagi and the rest of the scouts had been dreaming about their futures as doctors, or miko, or florists, or anything else they might have wanted to be, she’d been fighting. While Usagi and the rest of the scouts had been drooling over boys and video games, Minako had been… Okay. She couldn’t even think that last one with a straight face.  
  
She’d been doing that last bit too. A  _lot_. All war and no play made Minako a very crazy girl and all that. It was all about keeping balance~  
  
Anyway, In between pining for cute boys (or girls. She wasn't picky about where love came from) and playing whatever new game had just come out that week, she’d been fighting. Waging a one-girl, one-cat war against a Dark Kingdom offshoot that had, more than once, almost killed her. She wouldn’t have  _survived_  that if she’d been even half as bubble-headed as she acted with her friends on a normal day.  
  
She could be serious. She could think. She could  _plan_...and her last, and greatest plan so far, had succeeded beyond her wildest dreams.  
  
Now, you’d think that, as the Senshi of Love, Love would come easy, right? Well, as more than a few years of being rejected, and or dumped had told her, just as she thought she might have had something worthwhile… She’d have to reply to that belief with a resounding ‘no’.  
  
No. Love did  _not_ come easily to her...and it drove her mad.  
  
Really. If it hadn’t been for her current plan working as well as it had...then, ‘positively bonkers’ might have been a better description of how she felt about her luck on the dating scene… Anyway...the  _plan_. The  _plan_ had begun with her coming off a ‘break’ with her current boyfriend that had ended with him moving on, citing ‘cultural differences’ as to why.  
  
She hadn’t done very well after that. Not the worst she’d ever done, but it hadn’t been the best either.  
  
Anyway, not to beat a dead horse, but after a couple of hours of sitting in the dark of her room with only a bucket of ice cream and a cassette player that she’d rewinded every five minutes… She’d found her solace in  _art_. The pencil. The brush. Ink, watercolor, charcoal…  _Erotica._  
  
After a couple of months, she’d found that she’d actually gotten kind of good at it. Good enough that she had given commercialization a go. Just for fun...and it had kind of become her job. Not one that she talked about or anything, even  _if_ she could be a little open at times...not that she’d ever had to be so far...and she was glad for it.  
  
The day anyone in the group starting asking questions about that one hentai Minako had drawn... That one that had a close resemblance to their adventures, from Sailor V’s days in Britain to the Scouts in Tokyo, was not a day that she looked forward to seeing.  
  
Either she got sued or she came clean and had to share the money anyway. There was no way to win that one. Enough said. But, yes. The plan had stemmed from her art...and a need to live vicariously through her, much more romantically successful, friends.  
  
Leave art here and there. See reactions. Laugh about them, then hope they’d take the hint before Minako was old and gray.  
  
The Sailor Scout of Venus took a peek over her canvas, smiled then ducked back down to continue painting out the scene taking place in front of her.  
  
And they had. They’d taken the hint. A little further than Minako had expected it to go, but they had.  
  
Of all the people she would have expected to have been the first, Ami was, well...not exactly the first one that Minako would have expected. Or the second. Or even the third really. She was pretty far down at the bottom of her list, with only Setsuna being any higher than her on the ladder when it came to the rest of the scouts. After that though,  _outside_ of the main scouts, it was just Princess Kakyuu and then Naru.  
  
A total of three out of eleven people (that weren’t Mamoru) in competition for Usagi’s first time with a woman did not a good bet make. Thankfully she hadn’t bet anything with anyone on that. Or else she would be flat broke.  
  
Anyway, yes. Ami had been first. Surprising...even if how she’d gone about doing it had been so... _vanilla_. So  _her_...not that Minako minded, much.  
  
Minako dipped her brush back into the paint. A dash of blue. A dash of yellow. Dabs of black. Fun...  
  
There had been no spankings. None. Not one. Tease. Goddamn tease. There was a time and a place for that sort of thing. A certain skill, style...panache. That time was  _not_ when you were telling your friends about such an important moment in your life as your first lesbian experience with a good friend!  
  
Minako, just inches away from adding a little too much red to one of the corners as she fumed, forcefully smoothed out her face, breathed, and moved on.  
  
At the very least, Rei had been a lot more exciting with her turn. More forthcoming as well, after she’d been plied with some early issues of that one manga she’d been into lately. One of the perks of knowing the publisher… Anyway, Mars had been an open book at a certain point...and Minako, open as  _she_ was, thought that Rei might have been much more  _brave_.  
  
She had to admit, even if only to herself, that it would taken her more than a few good dates and a few great nights before she would have even thought about bringing out the leather... But she understood. She didn’t judge. Rei had needs...raw, deviant, sensual needs...and Usagi, being the person she was, was more than happy to meet those needs.  
  
Minako smirked as she placed her brush into the water to soak and switched to a new one. Something a little more fine so that she could start filling in the details.  
  
The ending to that story still made her smile like a madwoman. Much like she had, Rei had learned the hard way what happened if you don’t safely store the remotes to your sex toys… Rei, just like her, still locked up a little when they heard a washing machine start up their spin cycle. Fun, fun, fun times~  
  
And then, there came the last girl before Minako. Makoto.  
  
Makoto, Makoto, Makoto... In the end, she’d made Minako’s own lust for the taller, much more muscled sex look trivial in comparison. Although, those expectations of hers could do with some work. A little (but not too much!) bringing down to earth. Thirteen inches of throbbing, veiny man meat wasn’t exactly would anyone call normal and she really shouldn’t get used to seeing it anytime soon...outside of foreign porn.  
  
Camera tricks, force perception, having short co-stars, or having Ron Jeremy as the star was the name of the game there, really… You learned a lot of things you wouldn’t expect at idol agencies. Even if you happened to be fighting them…  _Especially_ while you were fighting them.  
  
Minako paused in the middle of a stroke and started chewing on the inside of her cheek in thought... She really should dig out her copies of those cursed DVDs sometime. Bring them to the next girl’s night (the production values were really good, and getting your energy drained at the same time could be  _interesting)_ , get Makoto and one of the other girls to use the pen again...they could have a party...and, probably, a few new date options.  
  
She knew a couple of people that wouldn’t mind seeing a girl that brought a little extra to the bedroom. Makoto would, hopefully, be happy about it later.  
  
“Am I doing this right? I’m not sure I’m doing this right.”  
  
Minako paused, carefully finished her current stroke and set her brush down (she wasn’t planning on screwing up hours of work just because someone had made her laugh...which really wasn’t all that hard to do) so that she could take a peek around her canvas.  
  
Poor Hotaru. Poor thing... Minako couldn’t help but think that, if she took the time to open up a dictionary and look up ‘shrinking violet’ she’d see a picture of Hotaru, hiding her blush in the neck of her sweater as she poked her fingers together… And avoiding eye contact as she cupped one of Usagi’s breasts. That too. Just like she was doing now… If Minako hadn’t known any better, she’d have sworn that Hotaru had been forced into this. But Minako did know better.  
  
This had been all Hotaru’s idea. Sure, Minako had been responsible for  _some_ artistic license...but Hotaru had been the one to give her the basic idea and ask if she could join in.  
  
“You’re doing fine dear,” Minako said as she gave her friend a reassuring smile. It wouldn’t do for her to lose her nerve here and now, now when everything was going so well. It might take months or, heck, even  _years_  for her to work up the courage to explore her sexuality (that time with Makoto had nearly broken her as is) like this again. Or it just might never happen at all! “But you should probably try and give that bit there a little—”  
  
Usagi, who hadn’t expected the sudden, hard pull on her right breast’s nipple thanks to the earphones and blindfold she was wearing, jumped in place with a scream. High enough that, if it hadn’t been for the fuzzy cuffs that were keeping her attached to the bed Minako had put her in, she’d have probably hit the ceiling.  
  
“There you go!” Minako politely golf-clapped. “Experimentation is good! Keep going!”  
  
Minako, as the Senshi of Love, couldn’t allow that to happen! She just couldn’t and that was final!  
  
“Okay,” Hotaru said quietly, not sounding all that confident. At all. Even  _if_  she was still doing it, forcing Usagi to writhe and squeal in that way she did, it wasn’t exactly what Minako was looking for. Where was the confidence to go for what you wanted? The outwards expression of want and desire?  
  
Little steps. Always little steps.  
  
Minako sighed, then subtly leaned over in her seat as soon as Hotaru stopped looking at her so that she could, gently, toe a nearby box towards Hotaru’s general direction. Then another toeing, far enough that it was in Hotaru’s field of vision, at the least...not that she seemed to notice...and Minako, fed up with subtlety, cocked a leg back and gave the box a kick that led to it hitting Hotaru’s ankle like a car would a tree. Except...you know. Not like that at all.  
  
Hotaru, who had just attempted, and nearly succeeded at jumping twice her height, fell on her butt with an understated shriek.  
  
Not that you’d be able to tell when she reacted like  _that_. Honestly… It was probably a good thing that Minako never saw her parents these days if that was how it was going to be...and she’d just made herself sad.  
  
“What was that?!” Usagi shouted quietly. A paradoxical statement...but the only one that Minako could think of that  _fit_ these days… Ami had been a little hard on the girl about that, forcing her to consider that the walls weren’t nearly as thick as she thought...and it showed. “What are you going to do next!?”  
  
Minako snickered. Winked at Hotaru and held a finger up to her lips, just before she hit the mute button for Usagi’s headphones. “Nothing you need to worry about right now, Usagi. Just try not to clench, will ya?” And, with that ominous statement that caused Usagi to clench up with a whimper in response, Minako turned the earphones back on and gave a visibly intimidated Hotaru, a Hotaru that held a string of beads in one hand and a vibrator in the other, a thumbs up.  
  
She’d wound her fellow blonde up, even higher than she already was...and now it was pretty much on Hotaru from here on out...at least, until Minako was ready to join.  
  
She’d brought the toys. She’d brought the cuffs, the earphones, the sounds of Usagi’s greatest hits. It was always helpful to have friends and connections in Law enforcement. And to be so paranoid and protective you bugged all your friend’s homes out of fear they might be abducted one day.  
  
You know. Like a good friend would have. That they’d all been abducted at one time or another had just proved her point. That whole thing where she’d heard just about everything that had happened, and recorded it for the sake of posterity and future use, was just a side effect. A very necessary part of friendship.  
  
Friends or privacy. Pick one. That was her motto.  
  
Anyway, all of that was being put into use at the moment. Ami’s giggles as she had her clitoris nibbled on. Rei’s talents and proclivities with whips and leather… How Makoto had really mastered the very physical, marital art that was the ‘plungefuck’... All with Usagi’s own cries, sighs, and moans in the background to give the track some flavor.  
  
She was a good friend. And, like a good friend and host, she’d provided the venue and the moral support, along with the water and snacks. Holding Hotaru’s hand through the process had been fun so far...but the other, younger girl needed to provide for herself eventually. To leave the nest. To spread her lewd wings and let her freak flag fly.  
  
“What’s the difference between the thin massager and the thick one? Is there any?” Hotaru muttered to herself as she picked through the box. “One says ‘instant relaxation’ while the other says ‘day-long stress relief’... Hard...”  
  
It was surprising just how sheltered Hotaru was, considering how Haruka and Michiru got on...but that was just the way she was, Minako supposed. Trusting, naive. Relatively innocent…and the epitome of that much looked for state of being known as ‘moe’.  
  
After some time, a time where Minako was let free to paint at her leisure while Hotaru separated the various wires from each other, they younger girl finished. Chose. Held up the largest (already shivering) massager in the box as if she’d just done something heroic before she remembered that she had company and dropped it on the bed with a mortified blush.  
  
Company that, besides a slightly larger smirk, acted as if it hadn’t noticed a thing. This was a fragile moment. Too fragile for Minako to indulge in her normal shenanigans. Funny as it might be right now, scaring Hotaru off of her first sexual encounter with an ill-timed joke would be a, quite frankly, shitty thing to do.  
  
The talk about how what the younger girl had been searching through had been the ‘vanilla box’ could wait a little while longer… At a time when Hotaru, taking the initiative in a way that had Minako feeling almost swollen with pride, decided to get it over with by sticking the business end of her newest toy right in between Usagi’s legs.  
  
As Usagi, after a second of silence, started to  _scream_ in that way that only Usagi could...Minako added some rapid lines. The sensation that was a body in movement. A shade here. A touch of shadow to describe how hard her subject was writhing while Hotaru, her expression (one that would definitely be in the final product) a great deal like that of a very surprised kitten that had somehow found itself with a ball of yarn, continued to torture her in the best possible way you  _could_ torture someone.  
  
… Sexually, of course. Minako meant sexually. And with consent. That too. Couldn’t forget that. That last bit was kinda important...more so than the act itself, which made it pretty darn important when it came to the bigger picture. Somewhere around giving more than you got and not running afoul of one of the more obscure sexual conduct laws...but more.  
  
When Usagi began to drool, Minako switched from lining her friend’s curves and onto that instead. White, pink...the impression of transparency...then back to the subtly Rubenesque, bouncing qualities of her friend, already nearly done.  
  
In other words, just to reiterate,  _it was really freaking_ important… Thankfully, the owner had been rather understanding once that particular misunderstanding had been explained to her… Not so much that they'd ever let Minako back into that store again, but understanding.  
  
Even while Minako was chastising herself over past mistakes, she continued to paint. To observe. To approve of how Hotaru, inexperienced as she was, played Usagi’s body like a very easy violin. One of those that only had half the strings and was wound just a  _smidge_  tighter than it should have been, and only getting tighter as Hotaru figured out the tune Usagi worked best with.  
  
Along the inner-thigh. The lower stomach. Her breasts from the outside to the in…and the old classic that Hotaru had already hit, Usagi’s second pair of lips and, even if it had only been a light grazing, the clitoris. All very obvious hotspots but, seeing how well Hotaru was doing for her first time, Minako gave her the tentative title of ‘natural’ as, with one last touch, she finished up. Stood up and, making just enough noise that she wouldn’t scare Hotaru, looked over the younger girl’s shoulder for an up-close view.  
  
Usagi was sweating. Dripping. Almost glowing under the light of the nearby lamps and the bulb on the ceiling as her chest heaved in between moans and whimpers. Every once in a while, when Hotaru hit an especially sensitive spot, she screamed, arched her back, and pulled at her chains… Yes.  _This_ was the sort of thing, the sort of  _sight_ , that Minako lived for.  
  
If there was anything better than watching a friend having fun...she could only think of one. Participating, to be exact.  
  
“I’m thinking that Usagi needs a towel,” Minako commented, seemingly in a completely off-hand manner as she pulled a pink one off of a nearby stand. Then, after a quick movement down, she found herself with her greatest tool. Her second greatest friend...the Hibachi Magic Wand. Things were about to get  _serious_. “And the good word of Betty Dodson.”  
  
Hotaru furrowed a brow, paused, and ignored Usagi’s needful whimpers as she pulled the vibrator away. “ _Who_?”  
  
Instead of answering Hotaru’s completely reasonable question, Minako, being Minako, went for the show instead. The towel was brandished high, turned from back to front, and given an eye-catching spin before it was placed over Usagi’s crotch...and she started to mercilessly tease her friend with the head of her Hibachi through the towel. A towel that, surprisingly, was already starting to soak through with Usagi’s fluids as understanding showed in Hotaru’s eyes.  
  
If there was anything that could be said about Usagi, besides her being surprisingly strong (she was putting some serious, audible stress on those cuffs right now), it was that she ran  _hot and wet_ … If Minako hadn’t known her fellow blonde for as long as she had, she might have wondered how Usagi hadn’t been struck down by a bad and embarrassing case of dehydration by now. Thing is though, she  _did_ know Usagi so there really wasn’t much point in wondering at all.  
  
No doubt, after this, they’d be making a run on the nearest buffet…and how badly they’d need to restock all depended on what happened  _now_. How  _badly_ they teased Usagi, how  _far_  they pushed her before the main event...and if Minako had her way—  
  
Deciding to give Usagi a short break, for the sake of retaining sensitivity and interest, Minako placed it at the underside of her friend’s breasts while Hotaru looked on. The under, then the over, against the pebbled pink tips that had so far, since Hotaru’s last testing caress, been sadly neglected. The spasming and throaty gasps it received were well worth the change.  
  
—Usagi was going to eat out the whole damn  _store_ after this or Minako wasn’t the Senshi of Love and Justice she’d always said she was! …And now came the dramatics.  
  
 _This was going to be so weird._  Hot though. There was that.  
  
“Oh, Usagi,” Minako crooned to her effectively deaf friend as she ran her wand in tight circles across over Usagi’s lower stomach, setting the whole area to trembling while Hotaru fiddled with her skirt, almost, but not quite, pulling it up to do what she so very obviously wanted to do. “My friend, my buddy, my pal... _my princess_...what are we going to do with you? Blind, deaf, powerless Usagi...what are we to do with you?”  
  
A twitch of Minako’s fingers in Hotaru’s line-of-sight and in her direction had her dropping her skirt like she’d just had hot water poured on her hands. It was only an unthinking move on the youngest Senshi’s part that kept her own, personal, sexual torture tool from falling to the ground as her face lit up a glaring red and embarrassed tears started up at the corners of her eyes...started, but went no further as Minako pulled back with a reassuring smile and gave her a nod.  
  
“Ah… I know. I know what we can do. It’s so simple when you think about it.”  
  
Wand held low. Vibration at its highest point. Just above Usagi’s trembling, towel-covered mound with room to spare as Minako beckoned Hotaru over to her side...and had her do the same. Same pose, same set...almost the same poise as Minako pulled the shaking Senshi of Saturn into a supportive half-hug.  
  
“We can give you the strength to break your chains. To find the heart to move forward and stand tall.” Minako nodded, her smile giddy as she started smoothly lowering her toy in time with Hotaru’s jerky movements as she gave Minako a disbelieving stare. “Don’t give up, Sailor Moon!”  
  
Minako had always wanted to do that. Ever since the first time she'd seen Mamo do it... Now that she had, all she could say was that it had been totally worth it.  
  
Just as their combined wands made contact with Usagi’s pussy, forcing a strangled round of coughing from Usagi’s throat as it did, Hotaru started giggling like a mad woman as the tension broke...and she  _really_ got into it. Let that last bit of shyness that came from performing with an audience go where it belonged.  
  
Far, far away from here. Away from this moment. Away from the two of them as they circled the outline of Usagi’s lower lips through the utterly soaked towel that had plastered itself to her crotch. The giggles, shared over the thrashing, moaning body of their friend wouldn't have allowed it. There was no room for shyness anymore.  
  
“Please! No more!” Usagi cried as she pulled at the cuffs. The only response she got to her pleas has buzzing and even more giggling. Her entire frame shuddering as yet another orgasm hit her.  
  
Neither was there room for mercy. At least, not without the safe word anyway...and Minako had yet to hear it… So, until then, this was just sweet music!  
  
“I think it’s time to change the towel~,” Minako said in a singsong manner, adding some tone to the song as she peeled the towel away. Exposed a whimpering, drenched, and shivering Usagi that flinched every time the towel gave a light tug of her pubic hair...then got her second wind. A rest to, at the very least, keep her awake through the rest of what was coming as a second towel was applied and she was cleaned off and patted dry.  
  
The second towel was only a brief reprieve though. One that, after it was done cleaning off Usagi's weeping red slit, was thrown to the side in favor of a third...and a reapplication of the wands.  
  
That said wands had been pushed up a setting needed no comment.  
  
“Open up, Usagi! Here come the planes!”  
  
Didn't need the comment, sure...but that had never stopped her before!  
  
“Stop! Oh, Kami, stop!!” Usagi wailed as she strained against the cuffs keeping her pinned to the bed. The very faint sound of groaning wood and stressed metal might have been worrying, if not for the activity they were collectively involved in that was taking the edge off. Sex, and the process of sex, did that better than anything else.“Too much!”  
  
Her cries were just encouragement. The faint buzzing rose high yet, signaling an increase in intensity as they switched to a higher setting, just under the highest as they pushed even harder, just about grinding the vibrating heads into the writhing blonde’s crotch with varying degrees of fascination.  
  
Despite the thrashing and near convulsions that they were now dealing with they managed to hold on. Usagi’s legs kicked fruitlessly in the air, her shrieks were ignored. Hotaru took the clitoris and Minako took everywhere else...and something had to break eventually.  
  
Not everyone could be Minako after all, let alone Usagi. Even if she was a great deal more experienced than she used to be, her stamina still had a lot left to be desired...it was only to be expected that she couldn’t last.  
  
“Oh, oh, OH!” Usagi’s back arched as she began to scream. As she pulled at the cuffs and, due to them never being meant for serious use by design, snapped at that primal scream of pleasure. The windows rattled from it. Hotaru and Minako covered their ears… And then Usagi collapsed, completely spent.  
  
Body still, breathing even...she was completely unconscious… Lame. Laaaaaame.  
  
“Is...is that it?” Hotaru asked, disappointed as, after some more poking with the wand that didn’t get the reaction she’d hoped for, she pulled away. “Because… I sort of thought that…”  
  
Wasn’t she just the most precious little thing?  
  
“It might be. That happens sometimes.” Minako said with a shrug and a pat of the younger girl’s head. “How about we come back in thirty minutes, get some snacks and water, and ask if she’s up for more?”  
  
“... That sounds nice…” Hotaru, after a pointed look from Minako at a towel and the toy in her hands, started cleaning off her tool. “Can I have Pocky?”  
  
“Of course you can. Just make sure to save some for Usagi and you can have anything you want.”  
  
“Okay…” Hotaru nodded slowly. “Now I’m not sure if you’re listening to yourself but...saving something for Usagi when I can have anything I want is….”  
  
“Yeah,” Minako admitted as she led Hotaru to the kitchen, “I didn’t really think that one through. I think I’ll order out...”  
  
=====================  
  
“Kill me. Please. Kill me now,” Usagi croaked, her face a brilliant red (as was all of her friends’ besides Minako, who had slung an arm around her shoulders, damn her) as her day out at the art gallery suddenly got a lot more...personal...than she’d been looking for. “Oh Kami, I just wanted to go to the food court,  _whyyyyyyy_.”  
  
“Oh come on, Usagi. It’s not that bad. People love it. And besides...” Minako gave Usagi a friendly shake that had her friend wobbling like a bobblehead as she whimpered. “I already sold it to a private collector, and I’m going to split this three ways!”  
  
Suddenly, as if she hadn’t just borne witness to seeing herself (modified to protect her identity) eaten out by another girl while chained to a bed as done in oil, Usagi perked up. “How much?”  
  
Minako bent down to whisper it in her ear...and, suddenly, things didn’t seem nearly all that bad. All of that, just for herself, and all the ice cream with comics she could buy with it, tended to do that sort of thing.  
  
She got over the little things quickly. She liked to think it was a gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Tumblr if you want to send me a message and learn a bit more about my writing!
> 
>  
> 
> https://marchenblanc.tumblr.com/


End file.
